


The Wolf and the Sorceress

by dashpr08



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rating May Change, Romance, Violence, badass Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra loved to run. The forest was her domain. In form of a wolf she moved skillfully though it. After all the vast majority of the woodlands belonged to her as  the chief daughter of the southern shifters, a race of men who could change their form from human to wolf at will.  she was ment to find a mate, and rule the land just as her father. Yet her fate would soon be changed with the single scent of a woman. </p><p>Asami wants nothing more than to become a full sorceress. Taken in by a wise sorcerer she studied diligently until she needed to find a way to unlock her full potential. Her master had placed her in the woodlands in hopes of finding her key. But the forest is a dangerous place, one might never know what is lurking in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just and random fun Idea that had been floating around in my head for a while now.

Korra ran through the forest, skillfully avoiding upturn roots and low branches. Large paws providing a stable grip on the damp ground. There was nothing more satisfying than running through the forest in the late spring afternoon. Wind rushed across her head carrying all the scents the forest had to offer. She wasn’t out for a hunt just a mere run through the forest stretching her legs. Birds and other woodland creatures made haste as the large predator ran through the forest.

Her tribe had been laid claim to these forest for generations. She like most shifters in her tribe where blessed by the power of the moon. They could shift at will between man and wolf. Each side providing for the life style. She knew every nook and cranny of this forest like the back of her hand. She was heading towards her favorite spot by the river.

Korra ran towards the river knowing full well how thirsty she would be after her run. She jumped a large bolder landing on the river’s edge. Korra looked around the river making sure no bears where around. Satisfied that no other predators where around she drank from the river. The cool water instantly refreshing her. She drank her fill and shifted back to her human form. She looked at herself in the water. In place of a brown furred wolf stood a blue eyed brown skinned woman. She grinned at herself pleased at what she saw. She was lean and fit a prime example of her tribe.

She walked down stream to a small pool she often took a dip after her run. She dipped her leg to test the waters. It was cold but nothing she couldn’t handle. She dived in head first into the water. The pool was deep enough to pull such stunts. She stayed under until her lungs burned. She surface grabbing a lung full of air. “A few more weeks and I won’t be able to do this. It’s colder than I thought.” She said to no one in particular. She threw herself back floating. She watch as the clouds drifted in the sky.

She thought about many things mostly the mating season that was fast approaching. She was already of age but the prospect of finding a mate and bearing a child was not what she really wanted. She just wanted to be free and explore what laid beyond her forest. Their tribe was not secluded as their brothers of the north. Her father, the chief had allow a family of humans to settle a small patch of land. They were very humble only needing the bare necessities to live.

Tenzin the head of the family was an older human with a peculiar blue arrow in his head. He was always serious but he clearly loved his growing family. He had three children Jinora, Ikki, and Melo with one more coming soon. Korra liked them all. They were fun to play with often times chasing them around in her wolf form or giving them rides on her back. Korra wonder if all humans where like that family. Her curiosity burn in her but the rules state that she couldn’t have any contact with any other human.

 

After a while she knew it was time to head home. Her father might start to worry if she didn’t returned by sun down. She stepped out of the pool and shook herself as dry as best she could. Without a cloth it was almost futile. She shifted back into her wolf form and shook the excess water off her brown fur.

Before taking off to her home she sniffed the air out of habit. Her nostrils flared when she picked up a new scent she didn’t know. Her head snapped up river. The strange scent was coming from up stream. She looked at the sky the sun was almost setting. She needed to head home but the wind picked up dragging more of that sweet smell with it. Korra huffed _I’ll accept fathers punishment. This scent will drive me crazy if I don’t figure out where it’s coming from._ She thought to herself.

She broke into a light trot occasionally sniffing the air. She stayed by the river’s edge, the smell getting stronger as she ran. She was so close now she could taste it her mouth. It made her mouth water. It was different it smelled like ash from the fireplace with a hint of honey. Her fur stood she was exited to find out who or what she was smelling.

She reached a clearing on the river that’s when she saw the creature producing such a lovely scent. The pale skin human was kneeling down scooping water off the river. She had her back turned her raven hair draped over her left shoulder. Korra watched as the woman stood turning towards her. Korra ears perked up. Before her stood the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. Her heart began to beat wildly. Her tail began to wag, she couldn’t help it her wolf form was excited. The sudden urge to make this this woman hers arose from deep within. It was primal. The wolf wanted her or was it the woman behind it that drove this urge? She did not care. _Who is this human? Why was she so beautiful and why did she smell so heavenly._ Where the thoughts in her mind. She wanted to leap out and see for herself but the words of her father echoed.

“If you think I’m an easy prey you’ve got it all wrong.” the stranger spoke her voice commanding. It sent shivers down Korra’s spine. A challenge, she liked a challenge. She stifled a growl she didn’t want the human to see or hear her.

“Come out I know you're hiding out there.” She took out something out of her trousers. From where she was hiding Korra couldn’t see what it was. She watched the woman scan the area looking for her. Her eyes lingered on her hiding spot a little too long. Her heart raced at the thought that the human would have seen her. As much as wanted to get closer it was forbidden by her tribe to interact with a human only the chief could.

Just when she thought that the human had not seen her she threw whatever it was that was on her hand in her direction. The thing exploded in front of her. The smell instantly overloaded her senses. She yelped running out of her cover. She tried to shake off the smell but it was too strong. She hunched shifting to her human form. Her nose and eyes burned but it was significantly less than in her wolf form.

Korra heard the human gasp. _Fuck._ She cursed herself. She just broke her tribe’s law. If anyone found out she would be exiled. It would be a shame to kill something so beautiful. Korra felt the woman's hand on her shoulder. Her skin buzzed where she has touched her. Korra slapped the hand away. She rubbed her eyes, they slowly focused but all she could see was a blur.

“Hey let me help you.” The woman spoke her tone calmer. Korra stopped moving, something told her words where true. The woman placed her hand on her chin and tilted it up.

“This is a liquid that will help ease the burning. Try and open your eyes.”

Korra did as instructed. She could see the outline of the container above her. The woman began to pour the liquid on her small amounts of it landed on her eyes and she instinctively closed them.

“Keep them open please. It will feel better soon.” Even in her precarious situation the thought of how lovely her voice was unavoidable.

True to her word the burning did stop. Korra shook her head to remove the remaining liquid off her face.

The other woman groaned the liquid getting on her. “You're indeed an animal.” She wiped herself dry.

Korra turned her attention to her now been able to clearly see her. Whoa now that she was closer to she could see that she was more beautiful up close. She had the brightness green eyes, her pale skin free from any blemish, small red lips that looked so delicious. She must have been staring for quite a while because the other woman gave a small laugh.

“Hello shifter. I am sorry about earlier. I’m Asami.” She extended a pale hand towards her. Korra looked at the hand like it was the strangest thing in the world.

_Wait she knows I’m a shifter. Well sure, I just transformed in front of her. But why isn’t she running away. Or worse trying to capture me?_

“Ah yes the laws. Don’t worry blue you haven't broken any rules. I’m a sorceress. I assume you understand what I’m saying right?” Alluring green eyes looked at her intensively.

_A magic user. That explains it._ Korra sighed relief that she hadn’t broken any rules. Magic users often came to her tribe to trade and offer their services. _Wait blue? Why she called me blue?_

“Korra…My name is Korra not blue.” Korra corrected.

Korra could have sworn she saw a glint in her eyes. “So she speaks. What are you doing all the way out here Korra? What tribe do you belong to?”

“You ask a lot of question sorceress. How do I know you’re a magic user and not a human pretending to be one? You smell like a human but different.” Korra moved closer to the kneeling woman. She sniffed the air around her. In her human form her senses where not as sharp as her wolf but the were far better than any human. She leaned closer tasting the air around the woman it was driving her crazy.

She moved closer like the predator she was, green eyes locked on blue. Korra could see the mixture of fear and something else. She could not place but she liked them. She forced the other woman to lay on the grass Korra on top of her. The feeling of dominating such a woman was intoxicating. She had never felt the need to dominant on anyone else from the tribe. She slowly leaned closer the exposed flesh of her neck that was beckoning her. Her scent was like nothing Korra had ever experienced. It was driving her wild. Her tongue darted out a quick lick on the exposed flesh. It tasted both salty and sweet a fire burn deep in her core. Her nose flared smelling something new. She moved back. Asami cheeks had a slight shade of pink on them her gaze travel down to the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Was she aroused?

“Tell me Asami… are you in heat?” her words came as a raspy growl. She stroke the back of her fingers against her cheek sliding her hand down her neck to her chest. She could feel the fast pace heart beat beneath her palm almost matching her own.

Before the other woman could reply a sharp howl ran through the forest. Korra quickly got up focusing on the sound. She knew that howl, it was her father. Without realizing it the sun had set.She should have been home a long time ago.

She looked down at the sorceress as she stood. Dusting herself off, standing upright. She noticed that she was a head taller than her. A low growl escaped her. The high difference clearly annoying her.

Another howl rang though the forest. She needed to reply before her father came tracking her down. She shifted to her wolf giving a good long howl. She turned her attention back to the sorceress. She was now looking at her with a bewildered expression.

“So beautiful.” She said breathlessly. In her wolf form she reached the woman to her waist. Korra watched her as she drew closer extending a hand. She stopped and ask “Can I touch you? No seem you have to leave.” She look sadden by the fact that she couldn’t touch her.

Would it be alright if she did? She never let anyone aside from her parents and Tenzin children touch her. But the sadness in her eyes had an effect on Korra. She stepped closer nudging her nose on her hand telling her that it was alright to touch her. It took great will to ignore the peculiar smell that was coming from between her legs.

Her face lit up “really?”

Korra huffed letting her know she didn’t have much time. Pale fingers ran though her head. She almost whimpered at the contact. It feels so good why? Her tail began to wag which made Asami giggle. The sound of her laughter rang though her ears. She couldn't help but smile, she only managed to flash her teeth.

She reluctantly walk away from the sorceress. She took one look back and gave a small howl. One that she would be able to hear and broke into a sprint heading back home. Determined that she would find the woman again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! and oh long Chapter ahoy~  
> Lets go Hunting.  
> Some info on the end notes.

Asami had finally reached the small cabin that her teacher had loaned her. It was late but it didn’t matter she needed to log her first encounter with a supernatural being. She made her way to her desk lighting the candle. She took her journal and quiver turning to a fresh page. Asami was still an apprentice since she couldn’t properly do magic. Potions and herbs she could do but magic still eluded her. Her teacher had instructed her to retreat to the forest where she could get in touch with nature. It had been weeks and she had not seen any progress thus far.

That all change today. While collecting water from the river she felt something watching her. She knew there where large predators in the area but she was prepared. Who would have thought that the wolf that was watching her was actually a shifter? It was shocking to see the brown wolf shift into a woman before her eyes.

She felt horrible for throwing one of her pepper grenades at her. With little defiance from her, she eventually help her ease the burning.  She had asked many questions to the shifter but she seem apprehensive to answer. She did get a name though. “Korra” she whispered to herself. It was a beautiful name.

Asami’s mind drifted back to the moment. Korra had questioned her claim of been a sorceress. She didn't lie but she wasn’t telling the whole truth ether. She was going to say she was still in training but those pricing blue eyes rob her of words. Then when she leaned closer. Forcing her to lay on the grass was when Asami realized that the shifter was completely naked. Her mind went blank as she saw the predator smell her. When she leaned closer still to her neck feeling her wet raspy tongue. It sent a shiver down her spine. Her body reacting in a way she has never been before. She was aroused. The fact that a naked woman was on top of her was smelling her it seem so intimate.

Sadly the moment was cut short by a faint howl in the distance. This got Korra off her. She looked so majestic as her demeanor changed. She looked so strong so sure of herself. Her short brown hair faintly rustling in the wind added more to her allure. She couldn’t help but stare. Her eyes roamed all over her perfect muscular body. It wasn’t like a man’s bulky physic. Muscles hugged just the right places. She blushed. Her mind filled with lewd thought of what those muscles could do.

She shook her head trying to shake the lewd thoughts away. she needed to maintain a level head while logging in her journal.

Then the most magical thing happened Korra body began to glow and in an instant a large brown wolf took her place. Her howl was loud and beautiful. Something about it had resonated deep within her body. When she stop howling the wolf looked at her. A feeling deep within rose.  Asami had wanted to touch her and thankfully Korra had allowed her to. She could still feel the tingling in her fingers as she ran her fingers though her thick fur. She scratch her ear which made Korra’s tail wag. However she soon stepped away leaving her. She only hoped she would see her again soon.

Asami looked down to her journal in her haze she had sketched Korra face. She looked at it her drawings where great but it failed to capture how majestic Korra truly looked.

She sighed standing from her desk. She had much to do and writing about her encounter with the shifter had distracted her from her duties. She went off to cook some much needed food.

* * *

 

Korra picked up the clothes she had tucked away in a tree stump earlier. She shifted right before entering her village changing into her tribes clothes. She hoped she wouldn't see her father soon. She adjusted her fur lined coat and sneaked her way around a few houses until she hit the main path.

“Korra.” Her father deep voice boomed from behind her. She jumped startled.

“Hey dad!” she turned around scratching the back of her neck. She knew she was in trouble but hoped her father would go easy on her.

“Where have you been? You should have been home a long time ago.”

There was no way she could tell her father that she was late because of the sorceress. “I was out for a run and lost track of time. I’m sorry.”

He had a stern look on his face, it could scare even the bravest hunters in her tribe with it. Just when Korra though she was going to get an ear full her father featured relax and he sighed.

“Don't do it again Korra. You know I don’t like it when you're all alone out there. Come let’s go home, your mother made dinner.”

They made their way towards the largest cabin at the far end of the village. Along the way there were greeted by the town’s people most gathering their tools after a day’s work. Children ran around the streets some in their wolf form clearly having fun. Korra smiled as she watch them run around having all the freedom to play around. She missed those days. Been the chief's daughter she had many responsibilities. They were supervising hunts, gathering materials and teaching the young ones.

When they reached their home the smell of freshly cooked deer filled the home. Korra mouth began to water and her stomach gave a loud groan reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since that morning.

“Korra, Tonraq you’re finally home.” Her mother Senna came out of the kitchen holding even more food. Between Korra and her father they both ate like twenty men.

They all took a seat in the kitchen table. Korra was fast devouring her meat.

“Korra honey take it easy the food is not going anywhere.” Senna chuckled.

Korra swallowed and said “Sorry mom the food is so good and I was starving.” She gave big smile to her mother.

“Well that’s what you get for running off with only breakfast for an entire day. Which reminds me why where you so late today?”

“She was probably with a new human. Even though she knows she is not supposed to interact with them.” Tonraq looked at her with accusing eyes. Korra almost choked on her food. How her father did knew? She made sure to get rid of any of Asami scent that lingered on her before heading back.

“It’s not like-”

“Don't even try to explain yourself out of this one. You know the laws. Just because you are my daughter it doesn’t mean you can break them.” Tanroq stood from the table but was held down by Senna.

“Tonraq maybe you should let your daughter explain herself. Korra would you please.” Senna spoke her tone calm. It was often her who stopped Korra and her father from getting in a heated arguments.

She took a deep breath and began to tell her parents about the Sorceress she met by the river. Obviously leaving out the parts where she almost pounced on her.

“She attacked you!?” her father exclaimed.

“Yes, but she apologized and helped me.” Korra rose to her defense. Sometimes she swore her father had selective hearing. She just explained how Asami had right her wrong.

 Tonraq frowned as he spoke. “This is dangerous. How do you know she is a sorceress Korra? It could be a human disguised as one for all you know. You are forbidden to look for this sorceress until we know for sure she is one. We’ll have wait for Iroh.”

“What! Iroh won't be around until next spring!” she stood up slamming her hands on the wooden table.

“And you’re not a pup any more. You can’t be running around doing what you please. You have duties in the tribe.”

Her father had a valid point, she wasn’t a pup anymore and had responsibilities in the tribe. However the desire to find and speak to the sorceress burned deep in her. Korra crossed her arms across her chest.  She stared at her father’s blue eyes challenging him. Yet it was useless he was the alpha. She averted her gaze first. If she were in her wolf form she would have her tail between her legs ears flat against her head.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” she said walking out of the kitchen towards her room. She shut the wooden door and threw herself into the bed of furs.

After some time someone knocked on her door. “Go away.” Korra responded.

“Honey can I come in?” it was her mother. She didn’t wait for a reply and walked in. She was holding a small bowl in her hand. The smell of food flooded  her room and her stomach grumbled.

Senna chuckled at the sound. She sat down on her daughter fur bed and said. “I knew you'd be hungry. Here eat something.”  

Korra grumbled but took the bowl regardless. She couldn’t turn away food, especially from her mother. She ate the small portion quickly and returned the bowl.

“Now Korra would you tell me why you’re so upset?” She used her motherly tone.

Korra looked down at her crossed legs and spoke. “It's not fair. I didn’t break any law. So why is he been so strict in telling me not to go find her. I know I got responsibilities but I am mature enough I don’t  need any protection.”

“He's just worried about you hun. The mating season is close and he just worries about any lone roaming around the forest. He only has the best interest at heart.”  Senna brushed a strand of Korra short brown hair behind her ear.

Korra raised her head to meet her mothers eyes. “I know about lones mom I can take care of myself. I just. I want to know more about her. She smelled so good and I just cant get her out of my head.” Korra confessed.

Her mother gave her a questioning look. Did she say something out of place? Her mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was sniffing her. Shifter mothers often did this to their children. They could smell if their pups where sick or any other physical things where happening. 

Senna hummed but said nothing else.

“What?” Korra asked.

Her mother open her eyes and smiled. “I wont tell you to go against your fathers wishes. All I ask of you is that you stay safe out there. If your instincts are strong follow them. But remember you have responsibilities in the tribe don’t neglect them.”

Korra was a little confused by her mothers words. There was something she knew but didn’t want to tell Korra what she smelled when she sniffed her. Senna gave her a quick kiss on her head and left the room.

Korra was left more confused than ever. Had her mother given her permission to find the sorceress as long as she didn’t neglect her duties? It sounded to her like that. In her mind she already decided come the end of her hunt she was going to find the sorceress.

**_The next morning_ **

Korra rose quite early the sun was just peaking though the mountains.  She quickly changed from her nightwear to her dark blue coat and similar color trousers. She made her way out of the house grabbing her bow and quiver along with her rucksack that hung at the entrance of her home.

She made her way though the waking village waving hello to those who were out and about. When she reached the forest edge she saw Dasaq an older hunter and the rest getting ready for the days hunt. Aside from Dasaq the rest of the hunter where just as old as herself.

As she reached the group Dasaq stroke his short beard. “Do my eyes deceive me or is that Korra bright and early for our last hunt?”

The other hunters laughed. It was a known fact Korra often ran late because she always overslept.

“Ha. Very funny Dasaq. It’s the last hunt of course I’m awake early.” She said voice holding little amusement. She plan to get the hunt over as quickly as possible so she could go track the sweet scent of her sorceress.

“Are we all here?” she asked looking around the group. She saw four already in their wolf form waiting for Dasaq to shift and lead them. The other three already finished checking their Arrows and bows.

“Everyone is just as excited as you for the last hunt before winter. The only one who was missing was you Korra. We can head out whenever you are ready.” Dasaq said with a grin on his face which spread to the rest of the hunters. They really wanted to pick on her today. It was probably payback for leaving them right before they entered the village yesterday.

Korra prepared herself loading her quiver with enough arrows for the hunt. When she was done she clear her throat getting the attention of everyone.

“Alright so we are hunting a herd of elk that was spotted near the south border. Dasaq will lead Denka, Tankka, and Sya and lure the old and the weak elk towards us. We’ve done this many times so let’s do this cleanly and take only what we need.”

  Everyone noodled their approval. With everything set Dasaq shifted and lead the group of wolves into the forest. In their human form her group would be slower. But they would reach the rendezvous point while the wolves herd the old and the weak elks.

The trek south wasn’t an easy one with large upturn roots and slick ground but they managed. They reached the perfect spot by midday. Korra divided her group and each took a position to shoot the elk down as quickly and painlessly as possible. Once she checked that everyone was in their position she climbed a tree that let her survey the area.

She could see the planes where elks where and in the distance small black and gray dots running around. Korra took out her bow readying a hollow tipped arrow with several holes on the sides. She drew on the string as far as her bow allowed and let the arrow fly through the air. The arrow let out a loud whistle as it sailed through the air. The sound for the wolves to hear that the archers where ready.

Korra watched as the elks where lure their way. Korra took out a regular arrow from her quiver and waited for the elks to get closer.  She saw the seven elks thundering their way. The sound of their hoofs hitting the ground was like a drum in Korra ears. Excitement began to swell in her. The trill of the hunt cursed though her veins. Korra kept her eyes on the leader. It was a large one it could feed at least three families.

Korra saw her opportunity and drew back her bow. She exhaled and let the arrow fly, she watched as the arrow priced the side of the large elk bringing him down.  She looked further back and ready her next arrow to hit a thin elk. Again she let the arrow fly and the animal dropped.

Satisfied with her two kills she look around to see how the other where fairing. Most of the animals had been killed only one who was lagging behind remained. A black wolf and a gray on the other side where snapping their teeth at it. It was Sya and Denka.  Korra watched from her vantage point as the two worked to bring the large animal down.

Korra jumped down from the tree and made her way over to her kills when she heard the fighting growls of the wolves. She turned her attention to them. She knew what was happening. Sometimes their wolf instincts took over and behaved more like feral than shifters.

“Hey!” Korra shouted at Sya and Denka but they seem to ignore her. Preferring to growl and snap their teeth at each other. If she didn’t put a stop to it they’ll be at each other throats. She jogged up to them and shouted at them using their names. Both wolves turned to her bearing their fangs. She stood tall glaring down at them. She radiated authority. Thanks to been the alpha’s daughter she had the compulsion to assert her authority. It was trait pass down through generations.  

Booth wolves stopped growling lowering their heads ears flat on their heads. She demonstrated to the two wolves that she was in charge.

“Change.” she commanded the two wolves. Both obeyed and in the place of the black wolf sat a young small woman Sya, in place of the gray wolf sat a young man Denka.

“Why do you two always have to let your wolves take over you?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest mimicking her father.

“We’re sorry.” Both said in unison looking at their bare feet.

“Well sorry does not fix the problem. I should tell the chief to exclude you both from the festival.” At the treat booth begged Korra not to do that. After all the festival where the entire tribe gathers and most mature ones find their mate. It was only a few nights away.

As the two shifters continue begging Korra an older looking gray wolf walked over. Dasaq shifted looking down at two younger ones on the ground.

“Getting a little slow there Dasaq. These two where almost at each other’s throats just now.” Korra looked up at the older shifter.

He scratched the back of his head. “These two went off on their own I couldn’t control them. My apologies Korra.” he lowered his head in a display of regret. It wasn’t seen often for an older shifter to lower his head at a younger one. But Korra was the chief daughter and soon to be alpha.

The corner of Korra lip curled into a small smirk as she relaxed her posture. Been so serious was so stressful she understood why her father always had such a scary face on him.  
  


“Just make sure there two get their punishment for this little incident.” She gave Dasaq a big smile. She knew firsthand what terrible and disgusting punishment Dasaq had to offer.  Sya and Denka would regret letting their wolf instincts take over.

With that small incident taken care off Korra went back to her kills. She was surprised to see that her group had already taken care of them and they were ready to carry the meat back home. She smiled at them taking the meat wrapped up in the animals hide. It was a good hunt with still daylight to spear.

  ** _At the village_**

Korra rushed to leave the meat they gathered in the hands of the ones who would prepare them for storage. With her hunt done she had her afternoon free to do what she wanted. In her mind she already had planned on tracking Asami down. She ran back her home dropping off her quiver and bow. When she went back out she almost bumped into her mother.

“Careful Korra, where are you going in such a hurry?” her mother asked giving her a warm smile.

“Umm…I’m off to Tenzin’s bye mom.” She waved good bye making a quick exit. She didn't want to run into her father.

She ran east in the direction of Tenzin home. Half way there she turn west towards the river where she caught the scent of Asami the day before.

Korra stopped and listened. She used all of her senses to make sure she wasn’t followed. Her father would most likely send someone after her.

 Satisfied that she was alone she removed her clothes and stuffed them in her rucksack. She tightly secured her bag on her back so when she shifted it would stay in place. As much as she would like to leave her bag she needed her clothes if she was going to talk to Asami. The cold was too much to be running around naked outdoors. She shivered as a gust of wind made her point. Spring was over and winter was fast approaching.  

 Korra shifted into her wolf feeling the instant warmth of her thick fur provided. She broke into a light run towards the last place she saw the sorceress.

It wasn’t long before she reach the clearing in the river. She was disappointed to see no one there. She hopped that she would be there again. _I guess I must find her the hard way._ She thought to herself.  

She sniffed the ground and soon found her scent. It was fading but it was still there. Nose on the ground she began tracking the scent. It led her north though the forest. She saw a small path clearly made by a human. She stayed out of it just in case any other humans where around. Seen the path had Korra exited soon she would see her sorceress.

Abruptly the scent disappeared and the path was gone. Korra stood there confused how could a scent and a path just disappear? She looked around but all she saw was a dense forest. Korra walked back to the path this time stepping on it. Again this path just stopped.

A frustrated growl escaped her. Clearly this was some magic at work. Something was preventing her from finding Asami. She shifted back to her human form. There was something her wolf was missing. It often happened her wolf will miss something that it would be so obviously to a human. She hoped that her human would see it.

She quickly put on her clothes and began to walk around trying to find the elusive sorceress. She walked around the area until she heard the faint sound of someone chopping wood. She followed the sound making sure to remain hidden in the foliage. As the sound grew louder she could see a small cottage. In the distance she wonder how she missed such an obvious sight as a wolf.  She approached the home and finally saw her elusive sorceress.  She had a red coat on her long black hair tied in a ponytail. In her hand a large axe. Korra watched as she struggled to swing the thing down to the log.

Korra smiled to herself. It was interesting to see someone look so inexperienced chopping down firewood. Surely as a sorceress she could summon a familiar to do this kind of work. Korra observed as Asami struggled, she decided spear her of her misery and walked over to her.

* * *

 

 Asami was struggling with the basics of living out here. Her latest nemesis was the logs that where to be firewood. If she had any ounce of competence she could summon a familiar and leave the task to it. Yet she could do that for some reason.

“Hey sorceress.” Someone called out to her from behind. Asami jumped at the sound and quickly turned around holding the axe defensively. She was surprised to see the shifter Korra holding her hands up.

With a coy smile on her face she said “Do you have to attack me every time you see me?”

Realizing it was only her, Asami let the axe down.

“Korra!? How did you….what are you doing here?” She asked sighing exhaustion clearly showing. She had stayed up most of the night studying and trying unsuccessfully to do even the simplest of magic.   

“Again you ask a lot of questions. I came to find you because I was curious. As to how did I find you? Well I follow your scent back here but along the way I lost it same thing with that path.” Korra answered.

“Must have been my teacher spell at work. It wards off any predator from entering the area around the home.” Asami explained but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Korra was leaning forward eyes closed. She took a deep breath and hummed pleased.

Asami gave a quizzical look at her. Why was she smelling her for?  Korra simply smiled and said. “Just shifter things. Here let me help you, you seem to be having trouble chopping some firewood.”

She reached forward grabbing the axe from her hands.  _She is beautiful up close._ Asami said to herself staring down at Korra features. She had never seen such coppery skin tone before and those blue color eyes. It was like getting lost in the sky.

A gentle tug from Korra snapped her out of her trance. Asami awkwardly let go and watched as the shifter moved to the chopping block.

Asami watched the ease in which Korra chop the logs. In the time it takes her to chop one she already done three. Asami studied the way the Korra stood all the way to her swing for future reference. _There is something different about her today_. It wasn’t until she looked closer that she noticed the clothes the shifter had on.

“Korra, you’re wearing clothes.” It was a stupid thing to say. Who could blame her though? There was little information about shifters let alone the wolves. They didn't offer information to many magic users.

She dropped the axe easily splitting a log in half.  She laughed saying “Yes I am. Why wouldn’t I?” she turned towards her with the most adorable lopsided smile she had ever seen.

“Well, yesterday you weren’t wearing any so I thought…” She tuck a stay hair behind her ear. Embarrassed that she had assume all of her kind wore no clothing.

Korra gave boisterous laugh. If Asami felt stupid before she felt even more of a fool with that laugh. Heat rose to her cheeks.

“Hey you didn’t give the best first impression yesterday!” she called out angrily.

Still laughing Korra walk closer and placed her hands on her cheeks. _Holy spirits her hands are warm!_ Was her first thought.

“You face is as red as your coat Asami. I’ve never seen such thing before.” Korra spoke inspecting the change in her face.

Asami’s pulse quickened the anger replaced by something else entirely. Korra had invited her space once again. Asami noticed the shifters demeanor change. Her eyes darken and a wolfish smile flash across her lips.

 Asami bit her lower lip. Heat spread all over her body. _How does she do this just one look, one touch and I am aroused?_ But there it was, the predatory look that made her body heat up and her mind go blank.

 “You seem disappointed that I am wearing clothes Asami. Why is that?” her voice was low and raspy. One of her hands dropped down slowly caressing her check stopping at the nape of her neck.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. “I…” but no words came out. Asami couldn’t understand she wasn’t one to lose her words so easily. Yet Korra could. It was alarming how the shifter made her feel so hot and bothered. Yes she was slightly disappointed that she was wearing clothes. It was a shame not to see that perfect body. She felt ashamed of having lewd taught invade her mind. Korra leaned in to the other side of her neck and in haled deeply. Was the shifters behavior somehow affecting her as well?

“You scent is always changing Asami. I like this one the best.” Asami felt Korra’s raspy tongue on her neck. Her knees almost gave out at that moment. The hand on her neck dripped lower still and rested on her chest.  

Too much was happening to fast. She felt the need to stop what was happening between them just now. She took a step back pushing the shifter away. This didn't sit well with Korra who growled flashing her teeth.

“Korra, what is going on?” She asked frighten. The shifter just kept growling. Asami was scared for her safety. For what she knew shifters where more animal than human. She called out her name again her tone stronger than before. This seemed to snap the shifter. Korra’s eyes widen in shock. She took a step back and cover her mouth. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry… I didn't mean… my wolf.” Korra whimpered. She looked ashamed for her behavior.

Asami tried to reach to give a distraught Korra some solace but she moved away.

“No stay there.” Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly released it. “I’m sorry Asami I didn't mean to scare you. The instincts of my wolf took over and I lost myself.”

“What do you mean by that?” Asami asked.

“Us shifters we are two halves of a whole. The human side and the wolf. Sometimes when a feeling or emotion is strong the wolf takes over. My wolf wanted to…” she scratched the back of her neck.

“You wolf wanted to what?” Asami asked integrated that Korra had shared information about shifter behavior.

“She wanted to mate with you!” her words came out in a rush.

“Oh.” was all Asami could say. She did not expecting that answer. She asked herself why would Korra wanted to mate with her. After all they were both women and from different worlds.

“I don’t quite understand Korra. Mate with me? I’m a sorceress apprentice. Not one of you kind how it possible that your wolf wants me as a mate?”

“She…I find your scent addictive. Mating season is just days away and it can get… wait did you just say apprentice?”

Asami bit her lip nervously. “Yes I am sorceress apprentice. My teacher Iroh tasked me to stay here and connect with nature.”

"Iroh?" Korra sat down on the ground crossing her legs. “Wait let me get this straight. You’re telling me that Iroh is your teacher and you’re just an apprentice? He never mentioned an apprentice before. Why is that?” she looked up at her suspicion in her eyes.

Asami followed Korra’s example and sat down on the ground. She might as well tell the poor confused shifter why and how she got here.

 She began by telling how Iroh had found her starving in a town far from here. Her parents both killed by bandits. The old sorcerer gave her some food and offered her a job as his assistant. She took it without a second thought. After all she was without a home or a family. Soon he was teaching her about potions and herbs. After some time studying under him, he had instructed to retreat to the forest and connect with nature. Iroh had told her she had the ability to do magic locked deep within her. Hopefully she would be able to unlock them deep in the forest.

“So I’ve been out here for weeks still unable to perform the simplest of magic spells.” She finished head hanging low defeated. If she didn’t figure out this soon she'll had to retreat back to the nearest village before winter hit. She wouldn't be able to survive the cold harsh winter by herself.

Asami felt the shifter warm yet gentle fingers brush her cheek. She raised her head to meet her. With a warm smile she said.  “That explains your peculiar scent. I want to help Asami. I’m probably the most magical thing you can find around here.”

It was true. Korra had been the first thing she had seen in the weeks she been out here. “Thank you Korra.” She smile back. It was reassuring to know she had at least someone willing to help her.

Korra stood up and patting her trousers. She extended a hand towards Asami one she took. She helped her stand up. She didn't let go instead she just remained there her gaze on their hands.

“I’m sorry I growled at you. I shouldn’t have let my wolf take over like that. I have to go now but I’ll be back tomorrow. I mean if that’s okay?”   She said stroking her thumb on the back of her hand.  The insecurity the display was unlike anything she seen from her. Asami took her free hand raising Korra’s head.

Asami’s smiled “Of course is okay Korra. Thank you for helping me today.”

“Yes! No problem Asami. Happy to help!” Korra grinned. The shifter practically skipped as she ran towards the forest waving goodbye. Asami was sadden that the shifter had left. She still wanted to ask many question but tomorrow was another day. Hopefully spending time with Korra would help her figure her magic.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for joining me in the silly adventure of wolves and magic.  
> Wanted to expand on the shifter customs and behavior in this chapter.  
> To the reader who guessed right about Korra been naked in the previous chapter nice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Some miscellaneous info on shifter tribe:  
> Lone(s): Shifters that don't belong to any tibe due to various reasons.  
> Clothing is optional for shifter but colder months are required.  
> Much like wolves all new pups arrive in spring.
> 
> Any other question that is non-spoilery i will answer in the comments so don't be shy.  
> Miss spells and grammatical errors are all my own sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for ya enjoy!  
> Any grammar or spelling errors are my own.

A couple of days passed and Korra got up bright and early to see Asami. Yesterday she had managed to throw off the wolf that her father sent and hunted down two hares for Asami. At first she wasn’t all too happy about it. Stating that all life is precious. But Korra cooked the meat in a stew and explain that to her people, their lives were not in vain. That nothing would go to waste.

Korra made her way through the thick brush that protected her home. Thanks to the magic spell put by Iroh she couldn’t enter the area in her wolf form nor shift in it. It was troublesome but it was all worthwhile. She liked spending time with Asami. She had many wonderful stories due to her travels with Iroh. There was so much she didn’t knew and many views she wanted to see with her own eyes. As much as she wish she couldn’t leave her tribe though. A shifter couldn’t mix with human, they were violent and unpredictable.

Korra made her way into Asami’s home dropping her rucksack on the entrance making a loud thump. It had a few fur sheets she had laying around to give to Asami. Using the term laying around lightly. They were furs she recently used her scent still lingering on them. She hoped that when she used them at night it would remind the sorceress of her. Also the fact that nights where getting colder. She didn’t want the sorceress to freeze in the middle of the night.

“Asami?” She called out to her. Her voice echoed in the house but no one answered. Korra raised her head and sniffed the air. The smell of herbs, and old books hit her first, she ignore them and found the sweet smell of her sorceress. She hummed as the pleasant smell made her whole body shiver.

 She followed the scent up the stairs and into a small room. She pushed the door open slowly. A look inside reveal a messy room. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. At the back of the room sat the sorceress. She appeared to be sleeping in her desk. A small smile formed on Korra’s lips. She must have fallen asleep while trying to figure out her magic. She admire Asami’s hard work though she wished she could help more.

They tried many things but nothing seemed to be working. Winter was fast approaching and that meant she would have to leave. The wolf in her didn’t want to see her mate go. She often had to suppress the primal possessive urge of her wolf. She didn't want to scare Asami like she had done before. Her wolf wanted her, everything about the woman attracted her. But she was for the most part human, she couldn’t take her like one of her own kin. She had to take it slow, but soon she’ll be in heat and that would make things harder.

Korra silently approached the sleeping woman. She leaned in brushing her raven hair back revealing the sleeping beauty. Korra’s fingers lingered on her soft ivory skin. Shifters by nature took comfort in touch, and touching the sorceress was something Korra liked a lot.

“Asami.” She softly spoke her name. Hopefully she wouldn’t scare her awake.

The other woman groaned burring her face in her arms. Korra said her name again caressing the top of her head. This got the other woman to raise. Sleepy green eyes met blue. Korra’s heartbeat quickened and her wolf rouse in her.

“Hey sleepy head.” Korra crooked her head with a smile.  

“Hey Korra. Sorry I guess I fell asleep in my desk again.” she raised her arms up in the air. Korra could hear her back cracking and popping.

Asami quickly looked at Korra a light blush on her cheeks. “Please tell me you didn’t hear that.”

“Sorry to disappoint but my senses are better than yours I heard it all. Even your stomach grumble.” Korra tried to hide her smile but it was fruitless. She found amusement in seeing Asami so flustered.

Asami groaned and quickly stood from her desk making her way to the door. “Your supernatural senses are annoying sometimes.” Asami teased. Korra replied with a big grin on her face.

They made down the stairs Korra close behind the sorceress. It was torture watching Asami walk in front of her. She suppressed a growl as her eyes watched the natural sway of Asami’s hips. The desire to wrap her hands around the woman waist, pull her close to her and burry her nose on her neck was ever so present when she saw the woman walk.

“Are you hungry Korra?”

Korra’s head quickly snap upwards. She felt the heat on her cheeks thankful her dark skin could mask it. She scratched the back of her neck. Korra stopped the first reply in her mind. It would have been too inappropriate. “Uh, I already ate don’t worry about me.”

Asami shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. Korra shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts mating with the sorceress. Korra gaze landed on her rucksack by the front door. “Oh Asami I brought you those furs I told you about yesterday.”

From the kitchen she heard Asami reply “You’re so sweet, would you mind putting them in my room?”

Been called sweet by her made her happy. In the couple of days they’ve spent together Korra found out how much she liked been praised by her. She was behaving like a pup and didn’t mind. With a big grin on her face she grabbed her rucksack and swigged it over on her shoulder. She felt a sting on her shoulder where the strap rested on her arm. She had been running in her wolf form with her bag and it was starting to irritate her skin. She would have to stop by elder Katara home and get some salve alleviate her pain.

She made her way towards another room where a bed lied. This room was in a similar state as the one she found Asami sleeping today. The only difference that the walls on this one had jars filled with different contents. Korra took out the furs out of her pack and laid them on the bed. It took great will to focus solely on the task. Asami’s scent was strong in this room after all she used it for sleeping.

Once done with the furs Korra stood upright to inspect her work.  She hissed in pain as her shirt brush the sensitive skin of her shoulders.

“Are you alright Korra?” she heard Asami’s concerned voice from the door. She turned around to see the sorceress standing there with two cups in her hands.

“Yes I'm alright. I’ve been running with my rucksack and it’s starting to irritate my shoulders.” She said pulling on her shirt to reduce the sting. She wanted to take it off but she learned long ago humans would grow uncomfortable with nakedness.

Asami entered the room placing the two cups in a nearby table. Korra held her breath as Asami moved closer to her. Her slender hands grabbed the collar of her shirt and she pulled it aside.  Her cool fingers lightly brush her neck. She had to hold back her wolf. _Too close, too close!_ Korra screamed in her head. On the outside she appeared mildly confused but on the inside she was freaking out. Did Asami knew how hard it was to control her urges when she was near her?

Peaking though  she said. “It looks painful lucky for you I have something that would help with that.” She turned around to the countless jars on her shelves. She began searching though them.

Korra relax her shoulder but her relax state didn’t last long. She looked at Asami searching, her hand stopped near a particular clear jar.

 “Korra I need you to take off your shirt. I need to apply the salve and it would be kind of hard with a shirt on.”

Korra picked up on her nervous tone. Her wolf perked up. Korra felt the excitement to show off to the one she chose as a mate. Korra took off her shirt and waited for Asami to turn around. When she did the jar she had on her hands almost fell but she managed go catch it just in time. Her eyes went wide and her face red. Korra suppressed a prideful grin. She knew Asami would react like that. Nudity was not considered inappropriate among shifters. It was second nature for them. They only wore clothes during the colder months.

 Korra caught sight of Asami biting her lower lip as her eyes traveled down her bare torso. Korra tighten her core flexing her muscles.  She found it amusing that she was prancing. She wanted Asami to desire her, to want her just as much as she wanted her. After a breathless moment Asami averted her gaze, her wolf growl and Korra had to hold it down. _Patience girl, we’re eager to claim her but she is human we can’t have it your way._ She told herself.

“Could you turn around?” Asami asked her voice shy and submissive.

 That submissive tone seemed to calm her wolf down. Korra did as she was told and turned around. She felt Asami walk closer to her.

“This might sting a little at first but it will feel cold afterwards. That’s how you will know it’s working.”  

Korra groaned when she felt the sting of the salve on her skin. It stung but true to her word again the feeling slowly faded, replaced by a cool sensation. Korra closed her eyes enjoying the way Asami’s fingers glided on her shoulders. Korra enjoyed the feel of Asami hands on her. Yet it was frustrating. On one hand she wanted to turn around, grab her, pin her on her bed and have her way with her. On the other, she wanted to slowly kiss every inch of her Ivory skin. Worship her like she is the most precious person in the world.

“Could you…could you turn around please?”

Korra opened her eyes and turned around just as she asked. Asami face was shaded pink. She dipped her fingers into the jar began to spread the ointment on the parts that she missed. Korra bit her own lip, the internal battle between her wolf and her control raged in her. With the sorceress hands on her body, it was a losing battle. Korra gaze rested on the sorceress mouth. Her lips were slight parted. It was tempting to just lean forward and capture those lips with her own.

Korra inhaled, trying to calm herself but instead her lungs where filled with Asami’s scent. It was the last push in her control. Korra took Asami’s wrist and held it in place. She looked into Asami’s green eyes and whispered and apology as she leaned forwards to capture her lips in searing kiss. Her hot tongue brushed her closed lips seeking to deepen her kiss. Asami parted her lips granting access. Heat rush though her body settling in her core. She needed this. To have this woman close to her, take her here and now. The feeling was deep as it was strong. She followed her instincts but kept her wolf in check. Korra ran her finger on the back of Asami head holding her in place.

Korra rumbled when she felt Asami other hand caress her bare back. She was glad the sorceress was accepting her. Korra parted their lips to take a breath but didn’t stray far.

“I need you” she whispered her voice low and raspy. She could feel the wolf in her growing restless. Her mate was right there open and willing yet the human side hesitated.

“Korra” the sorceress spoke her name. A strange but pleasant warmth spread over her. It was different from the burning need she was feeling. She looked into the sorceress eyes. She was surprised to see a shimmer in them. It was like looking into the stars twinkling in the night sky. Magic, she was seeing the magic in her reflected though her eyes. The desire to have Asami quickly forgotten by her shimmering eyes. 

“Asami, do you feel it? The Magic in you. You’re doing it.” Korra called out. The sorceress blinked and just like that the shimmering in her eyes was gone.

“What…” she asked stepping out of her haze. She looked confused. Did she didn’t feel the change in her? If she tapped into it now certainly she could do it again.

“Your eyes they were sparkling like the night sky. Did you feel your power?” Korra said brushing the sorceress raven hair behind her ears to better see her features. 

“I…I don’t know. I just felt really warm inside then you spoke my name and it was gone.” she muttered softly with a sad look on her.   

“Don’t worry Asami we’ll figure it out. The important thing is that you felt it.”  Korra comforted Asami giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“I just want to-“

Her sentence was cut short by a loud tap on the window. Out of instinct Korra quickly move between the window and the sorceress. She leaned forward bearing her teeth towards the creature on the window. The source of the tap was a raven that was standing on the window sill. Korra let out a warning growl. Ravens where annoying little creatures. Always hanging around diving and pecking their tails or hair. Korra hated them for they always messed with her and her kills.

Asami placed her hand on her back, instantly a wave of calm hit her. “Easy Korra. That raven is one of Iroh’s familiars. A nosy one at that.” Asami said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She walked over to the window and told the raven to use the front door.

“A familiar?” Korra asked.

“Yes, his name is Mako he usually carries messages from Iroh. I haven’t seen him in a while though.” Asami explained. Korra ear perked up at the mention of the old sorcerer. If the raven was a messenger of Iroh maybe she could get a message to him. She could have Iroh on the village before next spring, that way he could speak to her father about Asami.

“Um Korra…Could you, maybe put on your shirt? Mako can be a little perverted.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Of course he would damn ravens” she grabbed her shirt and followed Asami to the front door.  As she put on the garment she noticed that all discomfort in her shoulders was gone. Whatever Asami used on her worked instantly.

Asami opened the door instead of a raven stood a man. Well, more like half a man. He was just as tall as Asami but half of his body was covered in dark feathers. He had amber eyes and a cocky smile on his face. Korra let out a low growl when she saw him.

“Hello Asami, I didn’t know you had a visitor.” he said rather smugly. Of course he knew Korra was there. The bastard was probably watching them the entire time they were in Asami’s room.

Asami seem to ignore the tone of his voice and asked “Do you bring any news from Iroh?”  

She stepped aside and let the raven man enter. Korra glared at him as he walked by, he merely winked and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen table. The damn raven dare to wink at her. Familiar or not she wanted to pluck his feathers.

Asami placed her hand on her check, her attention shifted from the raven to the sorceress. Her rage instantly subsided. It was like she knew exactly what to do to calm her. 

“Isn’t that cute the wolf has been tamed.” Mako said from the kitchen.

“Cut it out Mako!” Asami snapped at the raven. The raven just chuckled.

“I don’t like him.” Korra said leaning into Asami’s hand felling her warmth.

“He’s always like this, don’t mind him.” Asami stroke her hand lovingly on her check and made her way towards the kitchen Korra closely behind. She sat down across from the raven and asked if he had any news.

“I come from the land of fire. Iroh is rather busy with a few things. But he did wanted to check up on you. He’ll be surprised to know you’ve been rolling around with a wolf girl.”

“Cut it out Mako. I won’t be held responsible if she decides to pluck your feathers.” Asami warned him. Which made Korra smile, least her sorceress had the same train of though. It was nice to know that her future mate would stand up to her.

Mako wrinkled his nose. “Typical of wolves. Just like the pack I saw making their way over here from the north. Just messing with my kind.”

Korra ears perked up. _Did he just said a pack from the north?_ “How far was this pack raven?” Korra asked edge in her voice. There shouldn’t be anyone of their tribe running around up north. After all they were all preparing for the festival.

“Raven has a name wolf girl.” Mako snapped back.

Korra slammed her hands on the table. Mako jumped back startled. She had no patience to play along with the raven game. If he saw what Korra assumed, she had to run back to her village and fast.

“Jeez, calm down. I saw them at the base of the mountains this morning.”

Korra pulled back clenching her fist. The base of the northern mountains was the edge of their territory. The shifters of the north were coming. Why would they come uninvited? The northern shifter always stayed on their territory.

“Korra are you okay?” Asami asked placing her hand on her clenched fist.

“There shouldn’t be any packs in that area. It only means that the shifters of the north are up to no good. Which is trouble for my tribe.” Korra explained. The northern mountains where to close to Asami’s home. If only her father wasn’t so apprehensive about Asami, she would have ask her to come with her to her village.

“Raven. I need to get a message to Iroh. I need him to send word and proof that Asami is indeed his apprentice to my father as soon as possible.”

“And who are you to make such demands.” Mako rolled his eyes.

Korra growled, she closed the small distance between them and loomed over the sitting raven. “This is no game Raven! Asami could be in danger if those shifters decide to start a war.”

She stared down at the raven waiting for a reply. The thought of her mate in danger angered Korra. She wanted her to be safe but she couldn’t bring her to her home, her father would most likely cast her out for disobeying his orders. Korra didn’t realize Asami was beside her until she felt her hands on her forearm. Korra relaxed her tensed shoulders, she felt the gentle tug of Asami pulling her away. She followed her to the front door where they stepped out.

“Korra, I can see that what Mako said bothered you. But you can’t bark demands to one of Iroh’s familiar like that.”

The sorceress words cut deep. She was behaving like a wild animal. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. Having Asami touching her was helping a lot.

“I’m sorry. I just need you to be safe. The thought of any other shifter finding you here alone bothers me.” Korra said wrapping her hands around Asami’s waist and pulling her close. She rested her head on her shoulder taking in her scent. Protecting those she cared about was in her blood. And in the short time they have spent together Asami was worth protecting.

“I’ll be safe here. I’ll talk to Mako into getting a message to your father. It might take a few days though, the land of fire are far from here.”  

Korra pulled back just enough to look into her green eyes. They were warm and full of compassion, she liked that look in her eyes. She wanted to see more of it. But with the treat of her northern shifters looming so near, she didn’t when she would see her again.

“Please do. I need you safe.” She said. “I have to go. See how far in our territory are those shifters and inform my father. Promise me you’ll stay safe, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Korra softly kissed her lips for a short moment. If she’d kissed her any longer it would have been more difficult to leave. She let go of the sorceress and walked out into the forest. On the edge of the magic field she shed her clothing tossing them back in. She would get them back when she could. Time was short and she couldn't be bother by clothes. Korra quickly shifted into her wolf. With a burst off speed she headed to the northern mountains, to the edge of their territory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh sexy magic at work?? Conflict with the North?  
> I didn't want Mako in this but he somehow showed up who knew.  
> I wanted to have a basic map of the area to show you guys since I threw in a lot of cardinal points, but I suck at making them. Sorry if is a little confusing.  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for that long wait for this chapter but life and stuff got in the way.  
> like usual, sorry for any mistakes in the grammar and/or spelling.

Asami heart felt heavy as she watched Korra disappear into the forest. Something told her she wasn’t going to see her wolf girl soon. It was strange, they’ve only known each other for a few days, yet the thought of been away for long made Asami anxious. It was like a crucial part of her was missing. She pressed the tips of her finger on her lips remembering the kiss they share. Korra had an abnormal body heat but when her lips touched hers, it was like a fire engulfed her body.  At first she was startled but she quickly welcomed the act.  Heat settle between her legs and her skin came alive. She never imagine how strongly see needed to feel the shifter close to her.

So lost in the desire she failed to fully realize what was truly happening. Korra had said her eyes began to glow like the night sky, and she believed her. She had seen Iroh eyes do the same when he would cast a powerful spell. Asami smiled biting her lower lip. Fate has given her the key to unlocking her magic, and it was in the form of a cute yet fearsome wolf girl.

“How long are you going to stand there like a love stuck fool Asami?”

Startled she turned around only to see Mako leaning on the porch railing, chin resting on his hand. He had a big grin on his face. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten about the familiar. He most likely was been a pervert and was watching the entire time Korra and her where in the room.

“Oh wait until Bolin and Iroh hear this.” Mako teased her.

“Mako please stop." She walked back towards the home. "Speaking of Iroh, how are things in the Land of Fire?” Asami purposely brushed her long black hair to the side. Making Mako to stare blankly at her.  She knew he had an interest in her but the feeling wasn’t mutual, unlike her shifter. Asami caught herself, _Her wolf, her shifter?_ since when was she so possessive. It was a bit strange, but she rather liked claiming Korra as her own, just like Korra has done with her.  

Asami quickly shook her thoughts away from the shifter. As much as she liked her, she had promised to convince Mako into sending a message to Iroh. She walked over next to Mako leaning her lower back on the railing.

Mako grin left his face replaced by a more serious expression. “To be honest it’s not good. The Lord of the Land of Fire is at odds with the Earth Empire Queen. Anything may trigger them into a war. Master Iroh is trying its best to prevent that. But don’t worry about it, you’re relative safe here in the Woodlands. Assuming the wolves don’t go at war too.”

Asami sighed. Everyone in the known world was fighting someone. Petty disputes over land or resources.

“Judging by Korra’s quick exit. The northern wolves are up to no good.” Asami placed a hand Mako feathered shoulder. His amber eyes look at her in question. “Mako how fast could you get back to Iroh so he could send a message to Korra’s father?”

The Raven didn’t answer. He just looked at her examining every possible detail in her face. Asami knew he was debating on what to say, he often did this when he was morally conflicted.  He looked away gaze settling in front of him.

Crossing his arms he asked. “Tell me Asami. How long have you know her? Do you trust this shifter? A war may be brewing with the wolves and she might just be using you. I saw it. She is the key to unlocking your full potential. If you manage to achieve it, which I do, they might force you to take part in their war. And you know as a sorceress you cannot take sides, regardless of what you feel for her.”

Asami linked her fingers together in front of her. She began to fiddle with her thumbs, Mako’s words sinking in. What if Korra was just using her? _No. She not using me. She just wants to help me. She wants me as a mate, she wouldn’t go against her instinct and betray me like that._  
  


“No Mako, she won’t use me. I don’t know how to explain it but…I feel something when I am with her. Enough that I can trust her. We’ve only known each other for five days, but in those five days she has showed me only her true self. There is no lies in her words or actions.”

Mako’s shoulders relaxed as his feathered arms dropped. He lowered his head. “If my master’s apprentice says so then I must believe her words.” He raised his head a small smile tugged his lips. “Aside from the wolf girl’s request, is there anything you wish to tell Master Iroh?”

Asami embraced Mako in a tight hug, thankful that he was going to honor Korra’s request. She held him at arm’s length. “Thank you Mako! Just tell Master that I will be staying here for the winter.”

The familiar nodded and step out of the porch scratching the back of his neck. “You know is a long flight to the Lands of Fire. It took me a week to get from there to here, but I’ll try to make it in five if I don’t rest too much. Bolin will deliver the message to the Southern shifters chief. I’ll tell him it’s important to you that it get there fast.” With that, gone was the form of a man as he changed into his Raven form. He flapped his wings to stretch them out. With a quick jump and a flap of his dark wings he took flight. He didn’t leave right away circling over the home.

“Thank you Mako! Don’t force yourself too much!” Asami shouted to the Raven as he flew off into the forest, towards the Land of Fire.  

* * *

 

Paws skimmed the ground as Korra ran fast as she could to the base of the Northern Mountains. It was a long way there from Asami’s home, but if she moved fast enough she would reach it by high noon. In the back of her mind she hoped that the raven had been lying about the whole thing just to get rid of her. Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was right. She powered though the thick brush paws barely touching the cool ground. With every breath she took note of all the scents the wind carried. The last thing she wanted was to fight another shifter when her stamina was low.

Reaching a rocky plane she slowed down to catch her breath. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth breathing heavily. She was tired from the long run, the pace had brought her near the mountains quickly. She just needed to get passed the rocky plane up a small hill and she would be at the edge of their territory.

With no time to waste she pressed forward until she could see the raging river the divided the lands. The land was beautiful as it was dangerous one wrong step and she would plummet down into the river. Korra took a moment to taking in the sight, after all it been quite some time since she had ventured this far north. In front of her tall rocky mountains adorned the horizon already the tops covered in snow. She looked around taking note of the winds direction. Korra needed to stay down wind to catch any scent it carried. While also preventing hers from been caught by the invaders. Staying in the tree line she began scouting the area.

At first she saw nothing, heard nothing. She searched for what seem like hours. Just as she was starting to believe the raven had doped her Korra caught a faint scent in the wind. She perked up, sniffing high. _Wolves!_ She said to herself alarmed. She hunched low making her body small, she followed the scents. As she moved closer to the source she began to hear faint yelps and barks.

_Definitely wolves._ She moved ever so slowly careful not to give herself away. The yelps and barks grew louder in volume. Korra reached a bush and shifted into her human form. Body close to the ground she half crawled into a bush. Pushing the leaves aside she spotted four men three women. Their dark complexion and their clothes revealed they were shifters, none she recognized.

She watch closely. They made a half circle around the two wolves that where fighting. One large black versus smaller gray. They weren’t really fighting though. The way that they bit each other indicating that they were just sparing.

Korra stayed quiet and watch the fight. The two wolves crash biting sensitive areas. Korra was no stranger to fights. She had gotten into a few with the younger wolves. She always bested them all. She could tell the fight would be over soon. With a powerful shove the black was atop the smaller gray into the ground biting down on his throat.

“Yeah! Rakkai is the winner!” The black wolf stepped back and shifted into the form of a large muscular man. He wiped the sweat off is brow and extended a hand to the gray wolf who had shifted into his human form. He took the hand and Rakkai helped him up.

Giving him a slap on his back he told him. “You’re good pup but you still have a lot to learn if you want to best me.” He gave him a toothy grin. “Though you are ready to tangle with those weak southern wolves.”

Korra right eye twitch as she control the growl forming on her throat. _These damn northern shifters think they are all that! They seem to forget that my father drove them out of our lands many springs ago._ She thought to herself pride and anger cursing though her. If she wasn’t so tired and outnumbered she would have jump at Rakkai sinking her teeth on his throat.

One of the on lookers gave the young gray a water skin which he drank hungrily.

“When are we going move with the plan anyways?” They young gray asked.

Rakkai smiled that smile wasn’t all to welcoming. “Soon, we just need to wait for Chief Unalaq and the others. Then move out.”

That’s all Korra needed to know. These shifters where just a scouting party sent ahead. Everyone was so busy preparing for the festival that no other shifters from her tribe where out here. Korra backed away slowly, careful not to make a sound. Once she put a considerable distance between her and the scouting party she shifted into her wolf form running as fast as her leg would carry her. She needed to inform her father and the tribe of the imminent danger coming their way.

Korra ran faster than she ever ran in her life. She had reached her village in record time. Many looked at her strangely as she ran though the village. she was searching for her father but she couldn’t see him anywhere. She spotted Dasaq in the weapon smith home. Shifting mid mid stride she almost crashed into the hunter. Her legs practically gave out but the he caught her just in time.

“Whoa Korra be careful!” the man said holding her upright.

Korra panted heavily, she was so tired. “Father?” She asked weakly. She tried to stay upright but her legs gave out.  

Dasaq face harden as he lowered himself to support her. Gone was the kind man, replaced by a harden warrior. “What’s wrong Korra? Tell me.”

She could tell him he was her father beta after all. “Warn...Father…Shifters…North. They are…coming.” She took deep breaths with each word trying to calm her beating heart. She saw the black smith hand her a small cup of water which she took with shaking hands. She drank the contents in a large gulp quenching the dryness in her mouth.

Dasaq stood up about to leave. Korra quickly grasped the leg of trousers. “Wait.” She said taking a deep breath. She was feeling somewhat better now. “Take me to my father I have to….tell him what I heard.” Korra tried to stand but her legs felt weak.

“Korra stay here, gather your strength. I’ll warn you father.”

“No! Take me to him!” She half shouted at the man.

He hesitated. The hesitation was a clear sign that Korra had unconsciously used her alpha compulsion on him. He sighed knelling down his back to her. “Hop on. I’ll take you to him.”

Grateful Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. As he rose, he adjusted his arms holding her legs. She felt pathetic been carried like so but she couldn’t walk just yet. Dasaq quickly turned towards the smith saying. “Prepare the weapons.” The smith nodded.

Dasaq made his way through the village carrying Korra on his back. There was no shortage of on lookers as they made their way towards the new housings that were been constructed.  They were for for the future mated couples.  Korra kept her eyes forward. She spotted her father overseeing the construction of one of the homes.

“Put me down Dasaq, I can walk now.” She told the beta.  He nodded and drop down to one knee.

Korra hopped off his back, her legs tried to give out but she stood. “Dad!” she called to him. She took a shaky step forward almost falling. Her father turned around, noticing the state of his daughter he rushed to her.  

“Korra are you alright?” He asked holding her by the shoulders checking if she was injured. A small smile tugged her lip. No matter what he will always be a father first a leader second.  

 Korra raised her head looking into her father blue eyes. “I’m fine dad. Before you scold me I have some bad news. I was on the North, near the edge of our territory when I spotted a small pack of shifters.” She didn’t mentioned that Iroh’s raven was the one who told the information first.  
  


Tonraq opened his mouth to protest but Korra continued. “They are in our territory dad. They are waiting for Unalaq and others to strike. That is all I heard.”

Tonraq closed his eyes, Korra could see that he was trying to control his anger. Anger towards her or the invaders, she couldn’t tell. He took off his coat. Putting it on Korra. She had failed to realize she was quivering from the cold. Instantly the familiar warmth seeped into her body. Closing her eyes she inhaled her father scent feeling safe.

“Dasaq gather the warriors. We meet at the great hall.” Toraq commanded his beta who obeyed leaving them alone. Toraq turned towards Korra, his blue eyes burring with fury.

“I won’t ask what you were doing up there, nor I would ask why did you risk your life by stalking those northern scums. Korra you are my daughter, I can’t have you running around all by yourself. Promise me you won’t do anything that reckless ever again please. But you did well in warring us, let’s take you home so you can rest now.”

Toraq wrapped one arm around his daughter pulling her close. Korra leaned into her father as they walk back to their home. Korra mind drifted towards Asami, she was all alone out there with no one to protect her. She only hoped that her sorceress convinced the raven to send a message to Iroh.  She needed Asami near her safe from the coming war that was brewing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako is not that much of a douche lol. What will happen to Korra and Asami now that they are facing this new treat?  
> Happy Halloween y'all.  
> See ya next month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags updated due to this chapter:  
> WARNING: This chapter could be triggering for anyone who is uncomfortable with an attempt rape, please be aware.  
> With that in mind please enjoy the chapter.

 Mako flew above the low hanging clouds as he made his way back to his master. All he saw around him was vast ocean spreading for miles. Two days ago he had left the Woodlands checking that his master’s apprentice was alive and well. To his surprise she was more than alive. He found her, lips locked with a half-naked woman.

Upon seeing the scene he burned with jealousy. He cared for Asami more that he should. The years she spent as an apprentice he watched her grow more and more beautiful each passing day. But no matter how many trinkets and shiny objects he brought the woman, she wouldn’t see him as a man.

After all he wasn’t a man, not anymore. He and his brother had died many years ago. Victims of a bandit attack on his village everyone. They didn’t die instantly though, instead they were both pinned under their collapsed home.  By chance the great sorcerer Iroh passed by the burning village. He dogged though the rubble only to find the two brothers curled up under a beam at deaths door.

The sorcerer offer them a choice.  To die and let their souls return to the ether Or live as his familiar their souls bound to him until he released them. Been young with the desire to live and see the world both brothers agreed to become the sorcerer’s familiars. Mako doesn’t remember how it all happened, he awoke changed into the form of a raven. His brother on the other hand took the form of an owl. They grew and traveled across the lands helping their master along the way. They delivered and gathered information that would aid the sorcerer.

And now he was doing just that. Delivering information to him. He was tasked to check on Asami’s progress. The woman had found the key to unlocking her magic, in the form of a wolf shifter. Iroh had informed him those with the potential unlocked their magic though different means. He would have never guessed that hers was in the form of a shifter.

 Flying gave him a lot of time to think. He didn’t like the woman Asami was with, something about her didn’t sit right with him. She looked overconfident, overbearing. Like everything she demanded was to be given to her. There was little surprised when he she demanded for Iroh to send a message to her father. That only assumption he could come up with was that Korra was the chief’s daughter.

 He was defiant at first, it didn’t matter whose daughter she was he deserved as much respect as his master. He could never forget how her eyes shifted colors form a soft blue to cold yellow. The duality of the woman and the animal reflected on it. When Asami touched her though, the yellow left her eyes and her entire body relaxed. Korra wasn’t just a woman, she was also an animal. A predator, she was just acting on her instincts to protect her mate. If it weren’t for the fact that Asami had asked him, he wouldn’t have listen to the wolf girl at all.

Mako spotted a sailing ship bellow. He dove down inspecting the ship. It flew the colors of the Land of Fire. Taking it as a sign to rest he dropped down to the empty crow’s nest. He remained in his raven form he watched the setting sun tiredness came to him quickly. He still had a few days of flight left to reach his master.

* * *

 

Korra made her way towards Tenzin’s home. Her father had instructed her to inform the family about the shifters from the north. She was been escorted by two wolves on either side as an extra layer of protection. It annoyed Korra but she had to complied with her fathers will.

Korra broke through the brush spotting the modest home across the field. It has been quite some time since she last seen the family. With Asami and now the northern shifters she barely had any time to visit.

“I’ll take it from here. Go investigate the area.” She told the two wolves who straighten up and went on opposite direction. The other task her father gave her was to see if any lones where roaming in the area. They were getting closer to the mating days and they should be roaming the area by now.

Korra made her way towards the house, she could see Tenzin’s younger kids chasing each other. They gather the small amounts of snow that had fallen the night before and threw it at each other. Jinora kept an eye on them while she ate some berries on the porch.

“Korra!” she heard Ikki shout excitedly.  The young girl sprinted all the way to her followed by the other two. Korra braced herself for the incoming hug. Ikki jumped wrapping her arms around her neck giggling. Next came Meelo who hugged her right leg also giggling. Jinora was gentler, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“We missed you!” The three of them said in unison. A smile tugged Korra’s lip.

“I missed you too, but could you guys get off me for a second. It’s hard to walk with the three of you clinging on to me.” Korra chuckled. She liked the kids they were so full of energy and curiosity. They jumped off her, Ikki and Meelo grabbing her hands leading her to their home.  

Jinora walked in front of her hands behind her back taking long strides.

“You guys have grown since the last time I’ve seen you. What’s Pema feeding you?” she asked the children as they walk down the path.

“Yucky vegetables and stuff. A man need real meat to grow!” Meelo bolstered throwing a tiny fist in the air. Korra chuckled at the display of male bravado out of the child. If he were a pup he would probably be tangling in small fights with the other children.

Jinora turned around to face them walking backwards. “Vegetables and the ‘yucky stuff’ mom and dad feed us is so that we won’t get sick Meelo so be grateful for the food.”

Korra nodded, “She is right you know. If you want to grow big and strong like me…”She let go of both Meelo and Ikki’s hands and wrapped her arms around their waist, picking them off the ground effortlessly. Both children shrieked at the sudden motion but began to laugh. “You both got to eat whatever your mother gives you, if not the big bad wolf is gonna getcha!” She gave them her wolf growl.

“No Korra is going to eat us!” Ikki said as she kicked her feet in the air. Meelo joined the struggle trying to break free from Korra’s hold but it was useless.

Once they reached the front of the home Korra released her two captives. Pema was waiting for them on the front door one hand on her swollen belly.

“Hello Pema it’s been a while.” Korra gave the very pregnant woman a big smile.

“Hello Korra. I was wondering where my children have run off too. Are you staying for supper?”

“I would love to.” Korra replied. Asides from her mother’s cooking. Pema’s was her second favorite. The woman had gift with making food, it’s probably why Tenzin married her.

“Alright kids, go set up the table.” Pema said to her children clapping her hands. They groaned but a quick glare from their mother put them in line, the kids vanished into the house.

“How are you doing Pema? It can’t be easy walking around with a huge belly like this.” Korra stretched her had gently placing her stomach. She felt the child move inside. It fascinated Korra that a human could carry a life in them for such a long time. For her kind it was different with a certain exception. The pairs could copulate in either wolf or human form. However females remained in their wolf for the duration of the pregnancy. They gave birth in dens under the watchful eyes of experienced den mothers.

“I’m doing all right aside from the swollen feet and the constant kick from this child. I can’t wait for the child to be born.” Pema looked down at her belly with love and pride. Korra watched the motherly affection reminding her why she was there in the first place.

“Pema I need to talk to Tenzin. Where can I find him?”

“Oh, he’s out back in the barn. When you finish your talk please tell him to come in and take a break. He's been working all day.”

“Sure will Pema.” Korra hopped off the porch and jogged off to the barn out back.

The chickens and other animal quickly made themselves disappear as Korra made her way to the barn. She didn’t blame the animals, they could sense the predator in her. She peeked in though the barns open doors spotting Tenzin feeding his work horse.

“Tenzin?” Korra knocked the wooden. She wasn’t allowed to enter the barn after a small incident with a calf and one of his horses.

The bold man turned around at the call of his name. “Korra.” He placed the feeding basket on the hook near the door easy access for the animal to feed himself.

“What bring you here? Not that you’re unwelcome of course.” He asked stroking his long bear.

Korra crossed her arms across her chest. Her expression becoming more somber there was no easy way to warn the man that his family might be in danger.

“Father sent me. Something has happened with the northern shifters.” Tenzin frowned crossing his arms as well.

“They’ve cross our territory a few days ago. Father and some other warriors drove them off but they’ll be back. I came to warn you. My father is worried that they might try something to you or your family. He extended a welcome for you to stay in our village if you wish. I know Katara would be happy to see you and the kids.”

Tenzin stroke his bear deep in thought. The worry of his father was because Tenzin wasn’t just a normal human, he was a half blood. In her youth, Katara found herself traveling the world. She met a man and mated with him birthing three children, Tenzin been one of them.

“Even though it would be nice to see my mother again, we rather stay here. Pema is close to giving birth and she cannot travel to the village in her condition. I’m grateful for the chief’s offer but we will take our chances here.”  

“Father knew you would say something like that. I will tell him. At least allow a few of our warriors to guard the lands. Aside from the northern shifters the lones should be coming around soon. I promise our shifters will not mess with your animals.”

At that the man laughed whole heartily. “They better not. I don’t want a repeat of last year incident.” A few of the young ones often messed around with his livestock for fun, herself included. 

“I said all that I was told to say now. Whatever Pema has made it smell delicious, let’s go eat.” Korra sniffed the air whatever it was that the woman cook made her stomach growl in anticipation. Tenzin and Korra made their way towards the house.

* * *

 

Two weeks cooped up in her home was making Asami go crazy. She had stayed home reading on some old books Iroh had around but eventually she grew tired of those. The days where getting shorter and the nights colder. Yet the warm pelts Korra had brought her kept her warm at night.

She loved to wrap herself in them feeling their warmth but most of all it was the smell they carried with them. It reminded her of her wolf girl. It smelled of her, rich with an earthy tone. It made her feel grounded and secured.

To say she miss her was the understatement of the year. She found herself deep in longing. It drove her to the edge of desperation been unable to be with her. If she could she would she go looking for her but the idea was foolish. First she had no clue where to start her search. The forest was dense and it stretched out for miles on end. Korra had traveled in her wolf form meaning her home was far away from hers.

 Asami felt anxious which each passing day. She didn’t understood what brought such deep emotions in her. Perhaps it was the long days she had spent in her home that where driving her mad. She opted to take a stroll to the nearby river. She gather her heavy coat, and satchel from her room. Making sure she had her knife and necessary defenses in it.

Once outsize the cold bit at her instantly. There was a fresh layer of snow dotting the ground, not enough to hinder her movement though. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to walk outside of the barrier that protect her home. She felt the exact moment she passed through the ripple of energy coursing through her body.

“I feel the energy more clearly now, but I still can’t make anything for myself.” Asami frowned as she walked towards the clearing near the river. She had tried many times to make a simple spell to summon flames anything basic, but it never came to her.

“If Korra where here she could help me.” She said to no one in particular.  

It was a short walk from the home to the river. Once there was an eerie silence, only the swift current of the stream filled the air. Asami took it all in, before she knew it the scenery had changed. The once green surroundings was now covered white. In the sky,gloomy gray clouds hung in the air. It looked like it was going to rain soon. She looked over to her right, it was there where she first met Korra. A small smile tugged Asami lips as she remembered their first encounter.  She was so scared at first. She threw her pepper grenades at her. In the place of a wolf stood the most stunning woman she had ever seen in her life. Asami etch in her memory how she stood strong and proud in her naked glory. What she would give to feel those strong muscles.

Asami shook her head, “There I go again thinking lewd thoughts about Korra. What’s wrong with me? The mere thought of her and my body feels so warm.”

A rumble in the sky shook startled Asami. Not wanting to get caught in whatever downpour the skies were about to unleash Asami made her way back home. She walk down the familiar path, snow crunching beneath her feet.

Suddenly Asami felt a chill run down her spine. It wasn’t the cold that created she felt like she was been watched. She stopped in her track a hand on her satchel.  She looked around scanning the area for anything that seemed out of place.

“Hello?” She called out. She heard no reply for a while. But something was wrong. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Asami shoved her hand on her satchel grabbing a pepper grenade.

To her right she heard leaves rustle. She turned, her body tensed in anticipation. “Korra?” the name slipped out. “Korra if that’s you, this isn’t funny come out now.”

A dark figure came out of the bush. Asami felt her heart stop. It wasn’t Korra. A naked man with the same skin tone as Korra stood in front of her. His hair was long and tangled his eyes glowed yellow in the dim lighted area.

“I knew I was smelling someone around here. Lucky me, it’s a woman.” The man spoke in a scratchy baritone voice.

Every instincts was telling her to run but she couldn’t move, she was frozen with fear. The man stepped closer with a slimy grin on his dark face. Asami watch as he drew closer. “I was hoping for a female wolf but I can have some fun with a human like you.” He wrapped his hand around his genitals stroking the erect shaft.

This man was a shifter, Iroh had warned her about this specific type, Lones. Male shifters cast out of their tribes. In a panic Asami took her hand out of the satchel grenade in hand. She meant to throw it at the lone’s feet but the man closed the distance quickly grasping her raised hand. Her grip on the grenade loosen, Asami watched in horror as the grenade fell harmlessly on the ground.

“Ah, don’t fight beautiful. I promise I’ll make you feel real good.” The shifter leaned in close to her neck running his raspy tongue on her neck. Degusted Asami tried to pull away but the hold on her hand was too strong.

 The shifter snickered. “You carry the scent of a female shifter. Oh, I’m so going to enjoy this.”  He grabbed Asami by the chin forcing her to stay still as he pressed his lips on to her.

It felt wrong. Asami sealed her lips shut preventing the slimy tongue of her attacker form entering her mouth. The lone growled displeased he pushed Asami to the ground. She felt the pain explode on the back of head when she hit the ground.

The lone sat on her hips, his member pressed against her belly.

“Get off me!” Asami screamed as she struggled to get up but his weight held her down. A large hand wrapped around her neck cutting off her breathing momentarily.

“You’re a fighter. I like that. But you can’t do anything woman. I am far stronger than you ever will.”

Tears formed in Asami’s eyes as she struggled to get the monster off her. She couldn’t do anything. If only she had her magic she could have dealt with this monster. The shifter tore through her coat and clothes underneath. The hold on her neck loosened and the male ran his hand across Asami bare torso his focus elsewhere.

Asami screamed as loud as she could hoping anyone would hear her. It was useless though, there was no one around for miles. Giving up in her struggle silent tears fell from her eyes. The shifter gave a pleased growl as he pulled her pants down further exposing her to him. No one was coming to save her, her body was going to be defiled by a monster.

Asami closed her eyes toning out everything and waited for the inevitable. But it never came, when she opened her eyes she saw the shifter growling in frustration and trashing above her.

She heard the aggressive screech of the owl that was pecking and sinking his claws on the shifters head. Asami saw the owl and quickly realized it was Bolin, Iroh’s familiar. Then a fast moving brown blur crashed into the shifter pushing him off Asami.

Asami watched as the shifter and the brown fur ball trembled off. The shifter pushed it off and the creature landed on its legs. Asami could now see the large brown wolf standing between her and the shifter. The wolf growl bearing her teeth at the stunned man.

Her heart leaped in joy recognizing the wolf. It was Korra. Her tail high in the air every hair on her body standing.

“You’re the female I smelled.” The male stood brushing his tangled hair off his face.  His yellow eyes gleamed in excitement. In the blink of an eye where the male was stood a large black wolf. His body larger than Korra. He growl at her bearing his teeth as well.

“Asami!” she heard someone call to her. Beside was Bolin in his human-like form, his green eyes full of concern.

“Bolin?”

“Asami are you alright? Can you stand up?” The owl asked. The sound of the two wolves fighting turned both of their heads. Korra was now tangled with the black wolf snouts snapping and fur flying all over.

“Asami we’ve got to get somewhere safe. Come on!” Bolin picked her up in his large feathered arms jogging away from the two fighting wolves.

“Korra! Bolin stop we can’t leave Korra by herself!” Asami tried to break free from his grip.

“Asami there is nothing we can do to help her. She will be fine.”

Asami felt the instant they passed though the protected barrier of her home. Bolin didn’t stop until they reach the inside of the house.

“Bolin put me down we’ve got to help her!” she protested. She needed to get back to her. The thought of Korra fighting alone against someone larger than her worried Asami. She couldn’t bear the thought of Korra getting hurt or worse because of her.

Bolin put her down but held her in place. “Asami, you need calm down. I know it’s hard but she is a shifter. And not just any shifter. She is an alpha, she is strong. She has to be.”

Asami burst into tears. She knew he was right. She could do anything, she couldn’t help herself how could she help Korra fight off that monster?  Bolin held her as she cried.

“Come on let’s get you changed your clothes are a mess.” Bolin spoke with sympathy once she stopped crying. He led her to her room where he gave her the privacy to change.  

Once changed she spotted Bolin on the window looking outward. The creek of the wooden floor told him Asami was there. Much like an owl he turned his head almost completely to look at her.

“Are you okay?” he ask his head tilting at an impossible angle. She often told the familiar it was unsettling to see his head do that, but her mind was more preoccupied.

“I’m fine, I’m more worried about Korra. Is she back?”

Bolin head snapped back into place looking out the window. “Not yet. I should go look for her.” He stood up and Asami followed.

“Asami stay here it’s not safe.” Bolin tried to argue but Asami stormed passed him opening the door. She had no time to argue with the owl. She needed to find Korra. The cold instantly hit her. In the panic of running away she hadn’t notice that it started to snow. She moved forward determined to go find Korra. She didn’t get far though, a slender figure limped towards her. Korra slowly walked towards her, a hand pressed on her left side. As she drew closer Asami gasped at the sight. Her mouth was covered in blood, her left arm was dripping blood on the white snow as she slowly made her way forward.

“Korra!” Asami rushed to her. When she reached her dull blue eyes looked at her “Asa…” she heard Korra try to speak her name barely a whisper. The shifter dropped down to her knees all her strength leaving her body dropping into Asami’s arms.

"Korra! Korra!" Asami wrapped her arms around her. She felt her right hand warm and wet when she looked it was covered in blood. _She's hurt. She lost a lot of blood._ Asami thought. She pushed back the panic she was feeling and centered herself. Korra was hurt and needed medical attention. 

"Bolin help me" She called out to the familiar. She needed to get Korra inside but she was to heavy for her to carry her.  Bolin stood beside her in an instant.

"We need to get her inside she is hurt."

The familiar nodded and picked the shifter with ease. Blood keep falling from her side staining Bolin's feathers. They quickly moved inside placing the injured shifter on the empty kitchen table. With trembling hands Asami inspected Korra's body. She was still breathing which was good. There were a few cuts on her neck but nothing life threatening. What worried her the most was the large cuts on her left side. It look like claw marks that dug deep into her left side.

"Bolin go into my room and fetch me the red box on the table. Once you bring me that, I need you to heat up some water and bring some clean cloths." Asami knew what to do. The wound on her side needed to be closed off soon she only hope she could do it in time to save her shifter's life.

Bolin rushed out of the kitchen. "Hang on Korra, I need you to stay with me" She whisper to the unconscious woman lying on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Korra is hurt!! I hope she's all right :(  
> Lones are nasty creatures.  
> Aside from that attempt rape part I loved writing this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Here a chapter!  
> Bad news! Its kinda short.  
> Good news! It doesn't feel like it.

The first thing Korra felt was pain. Her body felt like a bolder landed on her and was pinning her down. Korra tried to open her eyes, all she saw was an unfamiliar blurry ceiling.  She blinked a few times things slowly coming into focus. She took a deep breath, the scent of her sorceress filled her lungs. _I’m in Asami’s home._ Then came the pain on her left side. She had fought a lone, and she had been injured.

The memory of what happened quickly rush in her mind. She remembered standing next to her father. He was talking to the older shifter about the festival for that night. While the young enjoyed the festivities the older mated wolves would guard them. It took great will not to slip out of the great hall and run to Asami. Her wolf was restless, already in heat and desperate to claim her mate.

While the shifter where discussing who and where they should guard the area. A large white owl entered the hall though the open doors. Everyone stopped and looked at the animal. It was strange to see an animal go near the village let alone near the shifters. The creature landed on a corner giving a hoot, then a large green eye man stood in its place. White feathers covered his body like a coat from his neck all the way to his ankles.

“Um, chief Tonraq sir. I’m Bolin. Master Iroh’s familiar. I came to give you this.” the owl took out his hands holding a rolled parchment. He cautiously made his way to Tonraq handing over the peace of paper.

Korra looked at him from head to toe. His head move in a weird way and he seemed skittish. _So this is another of Iroh’s familiar, so different form the other._ Korra though to herself.

Her father opened the parchment and read the content. Korra leaned forward trying to read it as well but before she could her father rolled it closed.

“Korra.” She quickly straighten up. He was using his alpha tone. “Seems you were right about that woman. Iroh asks for you bring her here. How he knew the northern shifters where attacking, is beyond me. But he ask that you specifically should bring her.”

Korra tried to suppress her excitement. The raven had come though, and she could go to her mate.

 “I’ll go at once. Bolin was it? Come with me.” The owl jump at the mention of his name and followed Korra out the hall.

Once out of ear shot the owl sighed deeply. “Oh boy that was scary. I never been in a room full of scary looking people. I’m Bolin, oh guess you already knew that since I introduced myself before. I’m sorry I haven’t met a shifter before. My brother told me about you Korra. He said you were a bit scary but you don’t look like a scary person to me.”

Korra held back her smile. This familiar was a chatter box but he wasn’t as stock up as his brother.

“Your brother was annoying. Not only because he is raven and I hate them but he’s a pervert.”

Bolin laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, good old Mako for you.”

Korra reached the front of her home and began to shed her clothing. Bolin sheeked something between an owl and a human.

“You know the way to Asami’s right. Let’s go.” Korra removed her boots and quick shifted to her wolf form. The owl stood there bewildered. Korra barked at him snapping him out of his amazement. She wanted to go to Asami as fast as possible. It been many nights without her and she grew restless each day.  Breaking into a light trot she exited her village.

The snow that had gathered the night before was no problem to Korra. She loved running though the perfect layer messing it up in her wake. Finally, she could see her again, her mate. She quicken her pace reaching the place she first met the woman. A whiff of her rich smell make Korra stop. _Asami was here! Recently too._ Her tail began to wag excitedly. The owl hooted above her turning his head questioning why she has stopped.

Then she heard the blood ranching scream of a woman. She knew it was Asami. She was in danger. With a mighty flap of his wing the owl shot into the forest towards Asami’s home. Korra follow suit pleading the spirits that she would be all right. She found her on the familiar path to her home.  When she saw ahead of her a male on top of Asami’s body, her clothes torn exposing her body to him. She remembered the fear and anger she felt a she burst forward. Her wolf was angry, she was angry.

With blinding speed she tackled the man off her mate. They tumbled off to the side. Korra didn’t remember much after that, she was blinded by rage. She knew she fought the wolf twice her size. She tried to get up. Her left side burned, pain shot though her. _Bastard._ She cursed the now dead lone. She groaned in pain falling back into the soft bed.

The door on the room creaked open, Asami stepped inside head low, arms full of jars and cloths. As Asami moved around laying the items on a nearby table Korra noticed how tired and pale she look. Her usual free flowing raven hair was tied behind her neck. Korra tried to call out to her but only managed to mumble. Her tongue felt heavy on her mouth. It was an unusual feeling. The sound managed to catch the sorceress attention though. She quickly rushed to her side.

“Korra you’re awake, thank goodness.” Brow wrinkled in concern as tired green eyes look down at her. Korra felt relief wash over her knowing that her mate was safe. Korra tried to ask her if she was alright but words failed her. A gentle hand caressed the top of her head.

“Don’t try to speak Korra. You’ve been out for an entire day. The medicine I gave you is going to make you feel numb. It will wear off soon though. You….you were badly hurt Korra. I had to stich you up, I’m sorry is going to scar.”  Asami averted her eyes. Seen Asami look so hurt pained her.

With great struggle Korra raised her right hand. She managed to weakly cup Asami’s cheek. The sorceress hand laid over hers holding it in place. “Are…you…okay?” Korra struggled to say. It was frustrating, she wanted to say much more to Asami. In her state she could barely form a sentence.

A weak smile dotted her pink lips. “I’m fine Korra.” Korra could tell she was lying. There way her brow frown for a second told her much. Asami wasn’t okay. Who would be? She was attacked by a lone, had her clothes ripped off and was about to be defiled by the bastard.

Korra frowned giving the sorceress a low growl. She had no need for her to lie, she was here to protect her. Though in her current state she couldn’t even do that.

“Don’t…lie…to me Asami.” She took a deep breath, the act reminding her of her injuries. “You… don’t need to lie to me….I failed to keep you safe….Is my duty to make sure… nothing happens to my mate….and I failed you.” The words where coming out easier but the guilt of allowing Asami to be in danger rattled her.  

“Korra you didn’t fail me, you saved me. I’m sorry I tried to pass it off as nothing. I was scared, I’m still scared but I need you to recover from your wounds. Can we talk about it once you are better?”

Feeling the strength leave her body she hummed in agreement. This conversation was best to leave it once she was strong enough. Her hand fell back to the bed. She was so tired, her injuries must have been bad if she was feeling like this. Usually basking in the moonlight would help her feel energized, but she felt nothing. She closed her eyes focusing on the sounds around her. She heard Asami open the jars she had carried on the nearby table. Beyond she hear the howling of the snow storm outside. When she left her village the skies where dark, the storm must have hit when she was unconscious.

_I was careless, I gave myself to rage and now I’m laying here while my mate is in pain. No matter how angry I felt seen that bastard on her I shouldn’t have gave in to the rage._ Korra tried to remember where she went wrong. She reached out to her wolf’s memory. Through her eyes she saw herself getting bitten on the left shoulder. To prevent from him from getting to her neck.  The next thing she knew was his large nails digging into her side. From there her wolf knew she had little chance of winning fairly. So she pretended to have lost until she had a good opening to the bastard’s neck.  She sank her teeth biting as hard as she could. The lone trashed wildly trying to get her off but she had a good grip as he fell to the ground. She crushed his throat and with a violent shake ripped it apart.

The lone laid motionless on the ground a river of blood coming out of his neck. The deed was done but her wolf wasn’t satisfied. She remember tearing though fur, flesh and bones. She took out the still warm heart and crushed it in her powerful jaws. It was overkill but her wolf was angry and justly so.

Next thing she knew she was waking up in Asami’s bed. Korra opened her eyes to see herself covered in the furs she had given the sorceress.

With the little strength she had Korra watched as Asami changed her bandages. She applying some horrible smelling ointment on her side. She felt the sting of it but she held her tongue. After she was done she left the room but soon came back with a broth. The taste of it was strange but Korra enjoyed been feed by the sorceress.

“Asami?” Korra called out to her, once she finished feeding her. The sorceress hummed turning to look at her.

“Would you lie with me? I don’t want you to leave my side.” It may have seen like a silly request but the contact will ease her better into sleep. The combination of the storm raging outside and her current state brought back some terrible memories.

The sorceress tried to protest but Korra quickly cut her off. “I won’t sleep until you are beside me Asami. Please humor this injured shifter with the warmth of her mate.” Korra gave the sorceress a small smile.

“You must feel better if you’re making jokes.” Asami couldn’t hide the way her lip curled into a small smile.

“No jokes Asami. I just really need you beside me, I grow anxious if you are not with me while I’m injured.” She gave Asami her signature pout and puppy eye combo. She often done it to her mother when she wanted more food as a pup.  

The sorceress looked around debating whether she should or not. With a heavy sigh she said “Fine, I’ll be back.” She gave in to the pout.

Korra chuckled lightly, no one could resist her when she played that card. She waited for Asami to come back making dome room for her to lay on her right side. Only the sound of the storm raging outside filled her ears. Just like the storm her emotions and thoughts where all over the place. The failure to keep her safe, the urge to claim her, and the self-disappointment of getting herself injured. Her mind rampant with the thoughts of what ifs.  

“You seem troubled Korra. Is something wrong?” She felt Asami’s hand gently move her head. So caught up on her own thoughts she didn’t felt Asami slip in next to her. The sudden closeness of her mate sent a wave of comfort though her. She hummed pulling the sorceress closer to her. Her right hand resting on her forearm. She began to trace circles with her thumb on her skin. Tension leaving the sorceress body. It seem so natural the way both relaxed around each other.

“The storm outside. It reminds me of something that happened to me when I was a pup.” She broke the small silence.

Asami caressed her cheek, it felt so good to be touched by her. If she weren’t injured she would have pounced on her already. But she enjoyed the comfort she brought.

“You can tell me about it. It often helps to say what is bothering us to someone.”

Korra took a deep breath thankful her left side didn’t hurt as much. She told her story, about how in her first winter she had ran off from her teachings. How for the first time she ran through the forest without the watchful eye of her parents. Or any other shifter was so exhilarating. Korra had lost herself in her new found freedom and inadvertently lost her way back home. She tried to find her way back but the white powder had made the scenery change so much. She told the sorceress how she found herself face to face with a very angry bear.

She remembered running so fast trying to get away from the charging bear. Lucky for her she had managed to lost him. She told Asami how the storm much like the one raging outside her home had taken her by surprise. Lucky for her she had found a small cave to huddle herself into. It wasn’t the best place, but at least she was shielded from the winds. But the cold, even though her fur she felt the cold to her bones.

At the time Korra was so scared, away from home all alone in the middle of a snow storm. The only thing she could do is wait it out. She fell asleep in that cold cave, curled up as best she could to keep herself warm. Exhaustion had taken her over small body and she fell asleep. By the time she had woken up the entrance to the cave was covered  by a wall of snow. She told her how she tried to dig herself out but her small paws quickly grew cold preventing her from digging.  

“So I yelp and I howl until my throat hurt, after what seemed like hours. I had all but given up, all I could think off was how I shouldn’t have run off. How I missed the warmth of my parents. But Yue was on my side. Somehow my father had found me in that cave, he dogged though and pulled me out and hugged me so tightly I still remember the warmth of his body to this day. Turned out that I wasn’t too far off the village and someone had heard me howling in the snow. After that incident I was glued to my father side for the rest of that winter.” Korra gave a small laugh remembering those winter days. How annoyed she was but she dare not to leave her father’s side.  Korra turned her attention to Asami who had a small smile on her lips. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward kissing her forehead. She hummed pleased by the act.

A yawn escaped Asami. The sorceress must have been tired if Korra guessed right she hasn’t slept that well while she tended to her wounds.

“We should sleep, it gets colder at night.” Korra said adjusting the furs over both of them.

Asami yawned again, her eyes fluttered closed. “You’re so warm Korra. Thank you… for everything.”

Korra stayed awake for a while, watching her mate fall asleep in her arms. She quickly realized how much she loved having her like this. _Is this what having a mate is like? To be cared for, to care for someone greater myself or my people?_  She asked herself. She now understood the devotion and drive to protect and keep her mate happy. At that moment she vowed to do everything in her power to keep her safe and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month another chapter.  
> Fluff? a little.  
> Any grammar mistakes or spelling errors are entirely my own.  
> I am recruiting for a beta~

Korra searched to her right for the warm body that should be lying beside her. Finding nothing but air she open her eyes to see the right side of the bed empty, her sorceress missing. She wanted to wake up with her still in her arms. To Korra’s dismay her sorceress had woken up before her leaving her all alone. She tried to get up, it was painful but at least she could sit upright without aid. She pulled the furs off her. Her chest was wrapped in clean bandages but what surprised her was that she was wearing a familiar pair of blue trousers. She racked her brain thinking how they got there. She remembered leaving her clothes back at the village so where did those trousers come from?

“Oh!” she exclaimed. Remembering that she had left in quite a hurry when the raven told her about the northern shifters. She has tossed her clothes around Asami’s home. The sorceress must have found them. It was convenient. As amusing as it would be to walk around naked around her mate the cabin was chilly.  Been unable to shift due to her injuries, having clothes was a must.

Korra steadily moved out of the bed careful not to open her wounds. Testing her legs she slowly stood up. She took a shaky step forward, a satisfied smiled formed on her lips when she remained upright. She was still weak but damn her if she was going to stay in bed another day. She noticed her coat and shirt laying on the table. Putting on her blue shirt was not going to be an easy task so she opted to just wear her coat that slipped over her head. She made her way out of the sorceress bedroom at a steady pace. Korra was eternally grateful that the bedroom was on the lower floor of the home. She stayed close to the wall for support, she was looking for Asami. Her scent was coming from the kitchen. She was cooking something up which smelled good.  Through the hallway she look to the opening on her right where the living area was. Next to the fireplace was the owl Bolin, purged in a rack sleeping. She had to thank the bird for diving in first and distract the lone that was attacking Asami later. The owl had earned her respect for protecting Asami.

Korra looked to her left where Asami stood in front of a large pot string the ingredients. Korra stared at bewildered by the simple sight of her. She was humming an unknown tune her hips swaying ever so slightly to it. The sight was simply beautiful.

Korra moved forward unaware of the chair that stood in her way, her attention fixed on the sorceress. She stumbled on the chair thankfully she had enough of her reflexes to grab on to the table.

“Korra!” Asami shouted her name in distress. She felt firm cool hands holding her from further forward. Her left shoulder was screaming in pain but she tried to mask it when she looked up at the sorceress.

“Are you alright? What are you doing up? You are still hurt!”

Korra straighten herself. Somewhat embarrassed that she had stumbled on a chair because she was entranced by her.

“I’m okay… I woke up and you weren’t in bed with me.” Korra placed her hands on Asami waist, holding on to the woman. “I felt strong enough so I got up to find you.” Korra rested her head on her shoulder taking in her scent. This is what she wanted, to wake up and have her in her arms.

Asami sighed running her fingers though Korra’s hair. The feeling sending a shiver down the shifters back. “Still you shouldn’t be walking around Korra, you could hurt yourself. I woke up before you and thought of making us some breakfast.”

Korra raised her head pulling Asami closer to her pressing the slender body against hers. Her right hand resting at the small of her back. At the touch her checks turned red. Korra found it endearing how her cheeks redden by such a simple yet intimate act.

 “Breakfast sounds nice, but I want you beside me Asami.”Her voice was low and raspy. She pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. Using her left hand, careful not to strain herself to much, she gently grab her chin making the sorceress look at her. Beautiful green eyes look back at her.

“The first thing I want to see, smell and feel is you beside me.” Korra pressed her lips onto the sorceress. A short kiss. If she lingered any longer it would rouse her wolf awake making her go into heat. A shame, but she had to control herself. She was in no condition to do such act. Once she was healed though, she would make the sorceress hers.

Yet Asami had other thoughts as she leaned forward kissing Korra. It was unexpected but Korra welcomed it melting into the sorceress lips. A pleasant heat rushed through her body pooling between her legs. She let her hand drop lower grasping the sorceress bottom pressing her even closer. The act earn her a groan from her as the kiss depend.

A sudden cough from behind broke the moment. Korra turned her head growling at Bolin who was standing behind them. “As cute as you guys are, something is burning.” He said pointing behind Asami.

Both women quickly turned their attention to the pot bowling over. “Shit!” Asami cursed as she extended her hand towards the pot. With the closing of her fist the flame magically died. A deafening silence took over the room. Only the sound of the howling winds outside could be heard.

“Did I just…” Asami looked back to Korra. The shifter notice the faint glow in her eyes disappearing.

Bolin screeched behind them. “Asami you did it! You controlled the flame!”

Asami looked at Korra who had a knowing smile on her face. She seen the glow before, pride filled her. Her sorceress had finally seen the magic she was capable of.

“I just….I just felt the flame and unconsciously whispered the spell to stop it. But how? I’ve tried so many times.” She looked so confused. Korra was too, but said nothing. Twice now had they kissed so passionately, and twice she had seen the dancing stars in her eyes.

“Ohh! Asami! It’s just as Mako said. Korra is your key. Master Iroh told me each individual has different ways to unlock their magic potential. Clearly Korra is doing something that is helping you.”

Korra look at Bolin questioning what he said. Key? Do humans need a way to unlock their potential?

“I don’t understand what the owl is saying Asami? I am your key? What am I doing that allows you to tap into your magic?”  Korra asked tilting her head like her wolf would when she was confused.

Asami chuckled finding amusement in something she had done. The sorceress cupped the sides of her face, as she looked deep into her eyes. Korra could stare forever at her, she was so radiant.

“I don’t know what you’re doing my wolf but is clear to me now that you are my key.” She said giving her a quick kiss on her lips slipping away from her grasp.

Korra stood there possessing her words. _Her wolf. She called me her wolf._ Korra smile grew into a grin, happy that Asami had called her hers.

**_Later that evening._ **

Korra looked outside the small window of Asami’s room as the woman finished changing her bandages. The storm was slowly subsiding and by morning it should have passed. If that were true, by morning they could start making their way towards the village. Assuming the snow wasn’t too deep to walk though. She would not be fully healed by then but she could make the walk back. She was more worried about Asami though. The sorceress hadn’t said a word to her when she saw she’d broken a few of her stitches. Her mate was mad, that much she could smell from her. 

“Asami. Please don’t be mad at me.” Asami looked back at the woman an angry scrawl on her face. Korra hunched, fearful of that look. Yet never breaking eye contact with her. To do so meant to summit and as an alpha she couldn’t allow that. She never intended to anger her mate but her own pride had bested her.

“‘Sami…” The shifter looked at her giving her the sad puppy eyes she knew her sorceress couldn’t resist. 

After a few minutes she gave a defeated sigh.  Korra celebrated her little victory, she knew she wouldn’t resist that look.  Korra took the action as a sign that she could come closer taking her hands. They were cool to the touch, in contrast with her warmth, perfectly complementing her. She leaned forward rubbing her cheek against hers as a sign of comfort. It was something she would do if she were in her wolf form. As if on instincts Asami leaned into her giving her hands a gentle squeeze. Korra noticed the suitable change of her scent. From that of anger to one she couldn’t quite grasp.

“Asami Are you okay? Talk to me please.” Korra said looking at her sorceress, concerned about the sudden change in her body language. 

“Korra, is my fault you are injured like this. If I were a more capable sorceress you wouldn’t be like this.” She averted her gaze ashamed, her hands trembled ever so slightly.

“Asami, if anyone is to blame that would be me. I should have been here to protect you from that lone. I’m just glad that I was in time before…before he defiled you.” An angry growl escaped Korra’s lips at the thought of that bastard getting his hands on Asami.

“I vow that I will protect you from now until I am no more my sorceress.” Korra gently place her hand on Asami’s cheek brushing away a stray tear away.

“But I am not a true sorceress… I can’t…” her voice wavered.

“I have seen the magic in you twice now Asami. In my eyes you are one. You just need to take your time. We’ll figure this out together okay?”

Asami nodded. “Thank you Korra.”

 

* * *

 

Asami awake engulfed in Korra warmth and earthly smell. She curled closer to her enjoying feel of her body against hers. After many years sleeping alone it was comforting to be in someone’s arms. She felt warm and safe and most importantly loved. A gentle hand caressing her back told her the shifter had been awake.

“Morning.” Asami spoke, eyes closed, voice still heavy with sleep. She lay there enjoying the motion of the hand on her back.

“Good morning my sorceress.” Korra replied voice full of warmth. Asami took notice at how the shifter had been calling her, her sorceress. Even though she wasn’t a full-fledged one, the term pleased Asami.

She only wished she knew how to properly unlock her ability. The only things she knew where that the magic was there. She could feel it whenever her shifter was near her. It showed when they kissed, not just any kiss but on those moments where she was deeply lost in the sensation. When her body burn with arousal. That was the moment when she felt the magic. The answer was so close yet it still eluded her. Potions, remedies and other things she could figure out. They were all technical skills she could replicated with proper instruction. Yet the most fundamental aspect, magic eluded her.

“Is something on your mind?” Korra voice drew her away from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to meet Korra’s blue gaze. A concerned frown dotted tanned face.

Asami shook her head, she could worry about her magic later. She laid a kiss on a bare shoulder.  “It’s nothing, just thinking.” She said brushing a strand of Korra’s hair aside. She was mesmerized by the beauty the woman possessed. Her hand lingered on her face. Her body craving the contact. Seems like some of the shifters mannerism where rubbing off on her. Asami could hear the faint rumble deep in her throat. She often did that when they touched. Did she even realize what she was making the sound? Asami wondered. The wolf and the woman seemed so intertwined.

“How are you feeling?” Asami finally asked.

Korra raised her left arm testing how far she could bring it up. She brought it half way before she grimaced in pain. She had a set of puncture wounds on her shoulder, her guess it was from a bite of the Lone that attacked her. Asami noticed her reach was better than yesterdays. It was amazing to see how the shifter healed so quickly. What would normally take a human weeks to heal she has done so in days.

“Better. Though whatever spell that is protecting this area is preventing me from healing completely.” She let her hand fall back to the bed.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked curious. The thought hadn’t cross her mind.

“I do not know what kind of magic Iroh put around this area but it won’t let me shift into my wolf when I am in here. It stands to reason that the same magic is preventing me from healing.”

“I don’t understand.” She asked lost in her words. How could the magic barrier prevent her from healing?

Korra shook her head. “I will explain some other time. We must make our way to my home now.”

Asami didn’t press Korra for any details about her shifter abilities. The way that she brushed off the subject told her she shouldn’t pray into their lives, at least not until she felt ready to share.

While Korra had been unconscious and her life was not in danger Bolin had told Asami why they came. The night before they discussed that they should head out as soon as the storm cleared. Asami bag and satchel laid on the front door already prepared the night before. She only needed to fetch her journal, and writing instruments from the study.

Once outside Korra and Bolin where waiting for her by the entrance into the forest. She noticed Korra carrying her rucksack on her good shoulder. Once she joined the pair Bolin took his owl for and flew ahead of them. He was to be their eyes in the sky in case any other Lone might be lurking about. This time around Korra would not be able to fight by herself. Thats why she carried her pepper grenades on her satchel and a knife on her coat. Asami felt the pull off magic deep in her as they exited the barrier. It was strange but she committed the sensation to memory. It may help in her quest to unlock her magic.

It was eerily silent as they walk through the snow. The only the sound of the crushing snow beneath their feet could be heard. She tried to make light conversation with the shifter but was only met with silence.  Asami follow right behind Korra who seem alert to the surroundings. Her head swiveled left and right as she took deep breaths, probably scenting the air around her.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the sun was beginning to rise over head. She was beginning to sweat under the many layers of clothing she had on. They needed to stop and rest before she lost any more body heat. Asami looked above seeing Bolin flying between snow covered tree branches. Occasional the familiar perched himself on one of them. A grunt from Korra drew her attention. She noticed the shifer breathing was starting to become more and more labored as they move through winter forest.

“Are you…alright Korra? Could we stop and rest a little?” Asami asked finally breaking the hours of silence.  She hadn’t noticed how tired she was until she spoke.

When Korra looked back her eyes where shaded yellow instead of her usual blue. Asami took a step back grasping her satchel where her pepper grenades laid. A chill ran down her spine as she saw the woman in front of her with the same eyes as the lone who attacked her.

Taking notice of the sorceress distress Korra closed her eyes shaking her head. When she opened them again they were blue once again. Asami didn’t let her guard down though. Mako’s words came to mind, _“She might be using you”_ The words echoed in her mind. The display of her eyes, planted a seed of doubt in Asami.

“I’m sorry Asami. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  Korra tried to take a step closer to her but she backed away from her.  Korra clenched her fist slowly releasing it as she looked away almost ashamed of what she had done.

“Your eyes…”

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again. “I didn’t realize my wolf had taken over. You seemed tired, rest here I’ll be back.” Korra dropped her bag in the snow and walked away from her head hanging low.

As soon as the shifter disappeared into the forest Bolin dropped down changing into his human like form. He place a hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t sense any malice towards you Asami.”

“No but she scared me. I never seen her like that. She was so….” The words failed her she as tried to push the fear aside. This was Korra, the shifter who had saved her life. The shifter who promised to protect her. Why was she afraid of her now?

“I think she a little on edge. As a wolf she is injured and can’t fight if any danger comes.”

Asami brushed off the snow off a large upturned root and sat down. The familiar was right. Asami had been looking at Korra as a human for most of the time, forgetting that she was also a wolf. Protecting their mate was important to them.

Asami dug though her satchel grabbing some dried berries she had stored. Bolin quickly perked up his head turned on an odd angle. Asami gave a light chuckle giving him a hand full of berries which he ate gingerly.

She was just finishing her snack Korra stealthily approached the pair. She seemed calm but Asami noticed her heavy fur coat was slightly out of place. What had she been doing out there by herself? Asami wondered.

Any questions she had where silenced by the shifter. “We should get moving. The path ahead is more difficult. If we stop any more night will fall on us.” She said keeping her distance.

Asami stood from her seat and hesitantly approached the woman. She watched her as she moved forward, with those blue orbs waiting for her to make a move.  Asami cupped the shifters cheek hand slightly trembling. From the cold or fear she didn’t knew. All she knew was when she touched the woman the warmth emanating from her sent a wave of calm though her.

Korra leaned into the touch her shoulders relaxed. They stayed like that for a few moments until a deep howl rang though the woods. It wasn’t close but it was loud enough for them to hear. Korra moved back body low as she scanned the surroundings.  The howl resonated though the forest again, it was deep and it was long.

Korra straighten her body saying "That's my father... I can’t reply back, my human voice wont travel far."

"Could you shift?" Bolin question Korra. She shook her head. "I'm still injured, the shift will only reopen my wounds."

"How close are we?" Asami asked. Hopefully the village wasn't that far away.

"If nothing gets in our way. We can reach the village by sundown." Korra gathered her bag swinging it on her good shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for let’s go!" Bolin said changing into his owl. He flew up and gave a little hoot to them.

"Will you be alright?" Asami asked concerned about her wounds. 

"I will be. Again I'm sorry I scared you Asami." The constant apologies were comforting to Asami. They felt sincere. There were still many things she didn't know about Korra but at the moment her words were enough to make her trust the shifter.

Asami shook head. "You apologize to much my wolf."

A small smile curved the shifters lips. Asami smiled back. They still had much to learn about each other but they were making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use a Beta right about now.  
> If anyone is willing to do it hit me up on tumblr http://dashpr08.tumblr.com/  
> convince me to use you xD
> 
> See ya around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh chapter!

As soon as they exited the magic barrier of Asami’s home Korra felt her wolf rouse awake. Something about her seemed different though. Her wolf nipped at the back of her mind, anxious to get out. She ruled it out as the four days since she last shifted to her wolf. Four days must have made the wolf grow impatient within her. Yet she couldn’t let her out. After all she was still injured from her fight with the lone. Any shift and she would reopen her wounds.

 Lone, the word alone kept Korra on edge as they traveled back to her village. She constantly took deep breaths scenting the air around her. She couldn’t smell as well as her wolf so anything could be lying in wait. She had asked Bolin to keep an eye from above. The familiar was happy to help them.

With the worry that anything might come at them she neglected Asami’s stamina as well as her own. When the sorceress finally spoke, almost out of breath Korra had turned to her. The look of fright Asami wore confused her.

  
Unknowingly, she was pushing herself too hard allowing her wolf to partially surface and it reflected in her eyes. She panicked, the thought of her mate rejecting her made her uneasy. She needed to distance herself from her if only for a moment.

Once alone Korra called out to her wolf. The animal had to feel for herself what would happen if she tried to shift. Korra felt the initial warmth that came when she shifted but soon her shoulder and side began to burn with pain. She held back the cry of pain as the wolf recoiled back within her.

Korra dropped to her hands and knees gasping for air. _I hope you learned your lesson now._ She said to her wolf, hopefully she would quiet down until they reached her home. Korra reached under her coat and shirt touching her wounds on her torso. When she removed her hand her finger tips where coated with fresh blood. She cursed looking around. The smell of fresh blood could attract anything. Lucky for her she recognizes her surroundings; they were close to the village.

She cleaned her hands on the snow and headed back to where she left Asami and the familiar. She hesitated to approach the woman but the sorceress surprised her by coming to her. Korra sensed her hesitation, but remained as still as she could. When she felt Asami's hand on her cheek it was like every fiber of her skin relaxed and all her worry was washed away by her touch.

She didn’t relax for long though, the howl that rang though the forest put her on edge once again. She listened for it, when the howling came again she recognized it as her fathers. He must be out searching for her. Korra wanted to reply back but she knew her voice wasn’t strong enough to reach him, they needed to keep moving. So they did. Korra kept glancing back at Asami who seemed to be struggling with the snow. She asked a couple of times if she needed to rest, but the woman shook her head saying she was fine. The sun was slowly dropping out of the sky. By dusk they finally reached the forest edge where a large clearing greeted them. In the distance they could see the homes of her village.

Korra turned back to Asami giving her a smile in an effort to hide the pain she felt on her side. “Almost there.”

The sorceress stopped, taking a deep breath. She smiled back and repeated almost breathlessly. “Almost there.”

Bolin screeched a warning from above. Soon Korra heard the light footed strokes approaching them accompanied by warning growls. Instinctively Korra moved in front of Asami in a protective stance. Three large wolves circled them, all bearing their teeth. She recognized the older wolves as her own. Asami gripped the back of her coat; she could feel the sorceress' tense body.

“Stop! It’s me. Korra!” She shouted at the growling wolves. Extending her hand towards them.

The wolves seemed to ignore her plea, closing the circle. _What’s wrong with them they don’t seem to be listening to me?_ Korra asked herself.

“Enough!” She shouted once again making sure she used her alpha tone. The wolves' ears flatten and they back up acknowledging the command. The one in the middle shifted into his human form. She recognized the older man as the father of one of her litter mates, though his name eluded her at the moment.

“Korra, where have you been? You’ve been gone for four days. Your family is worried.”

Korra sighed. Of course they were worried, they’ll be more worried when they find out she had to fight off a Lone.

“We apologize for making you uneasy but Lone's have been sneaking around the village.” The man bowed.

  
“Still, you shouldn’t bare your fangs at your alpha’s daughter.” Korra felt a slight tug on her coat from behind. Asami remained close to her looking down at the other two wolves that were looking at her in a threatening manner. Korra felt her anger flare up, her wolf insulted that her mate was being threatened.

  
She flashed her teeth at them giving them a warning growl. They caught the message and backed up.

“This is the Sorceress Asami, apprentice to the sorcerer Iroh. Along with the owl familiar above us Bolin. They are under my protection. If any harm comes to ether of them, there will be serious repercussions.” She added a threatening bite to her tone.

“Of course. You should hurry back to the village Korra; it is not safe around here.” The man said stepping aside casting a worry glance behind them.

Korra nodded in agreement. She took two steps forward before her left side began to hurt. Her side burned like a coal in the fire. She groaned dropping to her knees.

“Korra! What’s wrong?” Asami was quick to her side. Korra reached under her coat touching her side, when she removed her shaky hand it was covered in blood. The sorceress grew pale at the sight. Korra hated herself for causing her worry. In teaching her wolf a lesson she must have reopened her wounds worse than she thought.

A shot of pain, stronger than before coursed through her body threatening her conscious mind. She felt another pair of hands on her shoulders, but the pain was too much to bear. She slipped into unconsciousness.

When the darkness finally lifted from her mind she felt as if she were floating. Floating in a warm safe place. She slowly opened her eyes to meet a vaguely familiar ceiling.

“It's about time you woke little one. How are you feeling?” A familiar voice to her right said.

She slowly turned her head to meet the old healer Katara. No wonder she felt so good. She must have been in the healing pool. Korra hummed a response feeling her eyes flutter closed. She felt so good, so warm, and so relaxed. The water that suspended her was embedded with special healing properties for shifters. The knowledge passed down from generation to generation of healers. The side effect of being in the water was the grogginess.

“Korra?” She heard Asami's voice calling her name.

Korra forced her eyes open and bright green eyes looked down at her, a worried expression on her pale face.

  
“…Sami” Korra mumbled her name as she tried to reach up to her. The sorceress grasped her hand half way, holding it close to her cheek.

“The stain left by the Lone should be gone from your system Korra.” Korra looked to her right at the elderly woman.

“Stain?” she asked confused. She never heard of the term.

  
“There is a reason why we don’t let young ones like you out by themselves. A Lone's bite can carry an infection that corrupts the soul. You were lucky to have her with you. She suppressed that darkness long enough for you to get home.”

  
“With much respect Katara, but I didn’t do anything.” Asami said.

Katara gave a small laugh. “You’ve done more than you think young sorceress. Now help Korra out of that water.”

  
Asami did as instructed, helping Korra out of the water. It took great effort just to remain upright. The sorceress graciously helped her dry off. Korra could see the slight blush on her cheeks as she dried off her naked body. She found the involuntary act so intriguing and arousing. Her blush quickly disappeared when she passed the cloth over the pink lines on her left side. She was blaming herself again, Korra knew the frown by now.

  
Before she could say anything though she excused herself saying she would fetch her clothes.

Now alone, while the sorceress fetched her clothing Korra examined her wounds. She saw the stark contrast of her dark skin. The freshly sealed pink lines on her side cut across, almost reaching her stomach. _Had the Lone's infection been so bad that the wounds would not heal properly?_

Korra thought of her wolf. As soon as it passed through her mind she was standing on four legs body covered in her brown fur. She instinctively shook herself from head to tail, the motion relaxing her entire body. It felt great to be in her wolf after four days. She took a deep breath, taking in a new world of information.

“Korra” she heard Asami gasp by the door. Korra turned to meet her mate standing by the door. She held her clothes neatly folded between her hands. Korra noticed her tense shoulders relaxed when she saw her face. She must have been shocked to see her in her wolf. _But why?_

Korra tried to shift back, wanting to speak to the sorceress. She closed her eyes willing the change like she had done a thousand times. She opened her eyes but still she remained a wolf. She tried again, but nothing changed. She gave an anxious yowl, frustrated that she couldn’t change back.

Asami set aside Korra's clothes and knelt down next to her. “Korra can you shift back?”

Korra huffed lowering her head. Asami ran her fingers though her fur comforting her.

“Is everything alright?” Katara came into the healing room most likely drawn by her yowl.

“Katara, Korra can’t shift back into her human form. Is she going to be alright?” Asami asked the older woman. Korra noticed the slight worry in her tone. Korra pushed herself close to Asami who wrapped an arm around her neck.

Katara seemed deep in though before she spoke. “That’s quite normal I believe. She was without her wolf for four days. She will remain as such until tomorrow.”

Korra gave a high pitched cry frustrated by the news. She was finally healed, yet she had to remain in her wolf form. All the things she wanted to say and do with Asami seemed to be put on hold until she could shift back.

Katara gave a small laugh. “You young ones and your urges. It will be a day Korra surely you can hold it until tomorrow?”

If Korra could bush she would be as red as Asami’s shirt right now. She raised a paw to her face brushing nothing in particular.

 

* * *

  
Asami sighed as she sat on the warm bed in Katara’s home. The woman had offered to host her while she stayed at the shifter village. With Korra out of danger, this time for sure she was able to relax for a short moment. So many things had happened at once. When Korra fell unconscious she began convulsing. The shifters quickly ushered Korra to Katara, their healer. She had a bit of trouble keeping up with the wolves but she did.

She had a scruff with them when they reached the healers home. They wanted to keep her away from Korra. She did something unthinkable, she snapped at the shifters threatening them that if they wouldn’t let her pass she would put a curse on them. Not that she could but they seemed to bite her bluff letting her in to where Katara was already aiding Korra. When she entered the healer’s home she saw they had stripped Korra of all her clothes and lowered her into a warm looking pool of water. The water instantly turned red from her blood. The old woman instructed Asami to keep Korra’s head above the water.

The older woman began to chant in a tongue she did not know, yet it was laced with an old magic. Asami could feel it deep in her soul. The words resonated within her filling her with strength. The water soon turn from a deep crimson, to a glowing blue. Korra groaned as a dark substance oozed out of her wounds. Not knowing what else to do she gave comforting words to Korra.

Minutes grew into hours, her knees and shoulders burned yet she stayed by Korra. Her shifter lay still in the water, breathing ever so slowly. Katara’s voice didn’t waver at any moment. She was a strong woman. When she finished chanting the older woman told the young sorceress she saved Korra’s life. The stain of the Lone as she had called it didn’t take root in Korra because she was with her.

Asami looked at the brown wolf staring out the window into the darkness of the night. There where patches of fur missing where she was wounded, but the scars had completely closed. “Korra you can go if you want. I’ll be fine here.”

  
The brown wolf turned to her with her blue eyes gentle and kind. Korra couldn’t speak in her wolf form but her eyes and body said everything. She wanted to stay with her, that much Asami could tell.

Korra walked over laying her head on her lap. Out of reflex, Asami began to pet her head, each stroke relaxing her tense shoulders. The wolf gave a content sigh, making her smile.

After being healed from Lone’s stain, she noticed how Korra changed immediately. Whatever the Lone had done had made her sweet gentle wolf, dark and angry. No matter how hard Korra tried to mask it on their way to her village Asami could sense it that was why she was afraid of her. But now she was just a fluffy ball of fur.

As if catching her train of thought Korra raised her head giving her what she could only describe as a glare. Asami chuckled at the sight. It was interesting to see how much of Korra showed in her wolf. Korra started to lick her mouth and face. Giggling Asami tried to push her away to no avail. She ended up laying down on the bed to get away from the relentless licking.

She adjusted herself onto the bed laying on her side. Korra sat on looking at her, longing in her eyes. She wanted to lay beside her, that much Asami could tell but in her wolf form she didn’t fit on the small bed. In the few nights she had slept beside the shifter, her dreams were filled with nothing but pleasant thoughts.

Korra pointed with her snout to the covers. Silently telling her that she should sleep. She rolled her eyes but listened to her. Asami was exhausted, from the trek to the village and the hours she’d spent helping Katara heal Korra.

Seeing that she had covered up Korra settled herself by the foot of the bed facing the door, like she was guarding her.

Many thoughts drifted in her mind. _I worry for her more than I worry for myself._ _I can understand her without the need for words. Is this what being her mate is like?_

She stilled her mind, sleep coming her way. She still had many questions yet they could wait until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta! Srly you rock!

When Asami woke up she felt rather warm, warmer than she should be. She opened her eyes only to meet a wet canine nose. It took a few seconds for her to realize the nose belonged to Korra. She tried to move away but heavy paws held her down. How Korra managed to squeeze herself onto the bed was beyond her. Yet the wolf slept soundly beside her. This was a problem, it was early in the morning as far as she could tell and hunger made itself known.

“Korra, get off me.” She said nudging at the wolf’s chest. This got her a huff of air to her face. Asami could have sworn she saw the wolf smirking.

“Korra! Get…off. I know you’re awake.” She pushed with all her might to get the wolf off her to no avail. A wet tongue licked her face leaving behind a slobbery trail.

“Gross.” She wiped away the drool. She should be mad at the shifter but she couldn't bring herself to. It was amusing. Korra had indeed been awake, in the blink of an eye, the shifter seamlessly changed from her wolf to her human form. She wore a cheeky grin, blue eyes full of mischief. Asami found it to be very adorable.

“Morning.” The shifter simply said flashing her teeth in a big smile. The little wolf was being playful.

“Morning. Was licking my face really necessary.” Asami asked poking the smiling woman’s cheek. She tried to remain as serious as she could but it was hard. Her shifters smile was infectious.

Korra gave a small laugh and said. “I would lick other places if you let me.” Korra's eyes travel all over Asami's body like a hungry predator. Asami felt her face heat up. A shiver ran all over her skin.

Korra moved atop Asami, brown locks framing her face. Troubled blue eyes look down at her. The way Korra looked at her told Asami she had a lot of things on her mind and didn’t know where to start.

“I worried you a lot yesterday didn’t I?”

Asami brushed the strands of brown hair behind her ear. “Yes, you did. I’m just glad you’re alive and that the stain of the lone is gone.”

“The stain…Wish someone would have told me before I tangled with one of them. Katara said it’s gone now, but I still feel its ghost on me. The way it affected me, even when neither of us understood it we felt something was wrong. I don’t ever want to feel that way again as long as I live.”

Asami reached around Korra’s neck pulling her into a hug. The shifter looked so guilty for allowing herself to be infected, guilty for scaring her. She held her close for it was the only thing she could do. It wasn’t their fault. They were just played a bad hand.

Asami felt Korra inhale sharply followed by a small gentle bite to the nape of her neck. Asami gave an involuntary groan as a wave of desire washed over her. Korra kept biting and teasing at her neck. Every gentle bite she took, every kiss, made her squirm with want. It was so easy for the shifter to make her forget herself, to push away all thoughts and revel in the act. Korra whispered her name making her way down to her chest. Skillful hands shrugged away her top leaving her torso exposed to her. Korra moved back just enough to take a good look at her. She bit her lower lip and with a soft growl, she said. “Mine.”

Asami felt as if a flame lit up inside of her. The way Korra had called her hers set a flame of desire in her settling in her core. There was no shame between them, only desire. Korra quickly kissed her and a thousand fireflies danced in her eyes as the kiss deepened. She needed this, she needed Korra. It was as if every fiber of her was calling out to her.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair making the shifter growl softly. Asami parted her lips, deepening the kiss. When her lungs craved air Asami parted their lips. “Korra.” she moaned softly.

Korra’s hands caressed every bit of exposed flesh; her body felt like it was on fire both outside and inside. Thousands of stars danced in her eyes. She felt her magic stronger than before swelling, wanting to break free. Only Korra could grant her such release.

Suddenly, three sharp knocks came through the door. Both Korra and Asami froze in place. Three knocks came again when none of them replied, both looked at the door. Asami felt like a thief caught red-handed.

“Korra” came the baritone voice of a man. Asami looked at the shifter atop her. She let out a silent groan.

“Korra, I know you are in there, come out. We have many things to discuss.” Whoever was behind the door didn’t sound all too happy with her shifter.

Korra groaned out loud as she moved off Asami. “I’ll be out in a minute dad.”

_Dad?_ Asami asked herself. Asami felt the coldness of the room hit her as soon as Korra moved off her.

“Sorceress, I expect you to come as well.” Said Korra’s father. A wave of embarrassment hit Asami. She quickly covered herself. Oh, spirits! That’s her father. He knows I'm here with his daughter. What if he heard all the sounds we were making?

She looked at Korra who was already fully clothed. The shifter looked back at her with no shame in her smile. She didn’t know shifters views on sex, she only hoped they were different from humans.

Asami grabbed her bag dressing as quickly as she could. _Way to go Asami. The first impression you gave to the leader of this shifter tribe was one of almost having sex with his daughter._

* * *

 

Korra bit the inside of her cheek, frustration nagging at her. All Korra wanted was to complete the bonding with Asami, it should be simple no? Two bodies tangled in their warmth, connecting not only their bodies but their spirits. Only a simple mating ritual to make that connection. How wrong was she. Every chance they get is always interrupted in one way or another. The latest interruption by her father no less. Korra wanted to scream, she was in heat, and her sorceress was more than willing to mate with her. Yet the interruptions never stopped.

Korra looked around the busy village as they made their way to the meeting hall. Korra could see the newly mated couples. Almost everyone had a partner at their side, laughing and enjoying the small festivities around the village. How she envied them, they all looked so happy. She wanted to share the same experience with her mate. Yet here she was on her way to the hall to get her ear chewed off by her father. Katara must have told him what happen. Judging by the way he moved, shoulders straight eyes forward he was livid.

Korra turned to Asami who was blissfully unaware of the Alpha’s anger. Instead, she was in awe by the village and its people. Korra knew she wanted to ask many questions but she was currently speechless, taking in all that she could. It was endearing to see her so curious about her surroundings, Korra wanted to enjoy her excitement as well. There was so much to tell her about the shifter customs and with the festival in full swing, it was the perfect opportunity.

There was one thing that caught Korra's attention though, enough for it to worry her. Some of the older shifters walked around with weapons on their sides, others walking about in their wolves. Always in pairs, never alone. Judging by the way they moved they weren’t out on a stroll. Did something happen while I was gone? Korra asked herself. This kind of security was more than they discussed before she left to get Asami. The shifters who met her at the village entrance mentioned that Lones have been sneaking around, which could explain the older shifters behavior.

Before she knew it they had arrived at the entrance of the meeting hall. Korra steadied herself. Her father stopped by the heavy wooden doors. He gave one look at Korra, steel blue eyes commanding respect. Out of instinct, Korra averted her gaze making herself look small to the alpha.

“Inside.” He commanded moving in before them. She had never seen her father so angry before. For the first time in her life, she truly feared what her father might do to her.

Korra felt Asami grabbing her hand giving her a gentle squeeze. Korra calmed, the knowledge that her mate was beside her was enough. Whatever her father had planned for her, she knew she could face with Asami by her side.

When they entered the hall Korra noticed Dasaq and the strongest warriors gathered around the table. Her father sat at the head, wearing an unreadable expression.

“First things first.” He broke the silence.

“We welcome you to our home Apprentice Asami. I am Tonraq, I would like to extend my daughter's words that you are under my protection. All that we ask is that while you stay under our care, anything you see or hear you will not share it with the outside world. Can we trust you on that Apprentice?”

Korra looked at Asami; she looked cool and composed, her head held high. She drew comfort in knowing that her mate didn’t appear weak in front of all these strong warriors. Asami bowed her head and began to speak, her tone strong and confident.

“Thank you for taking me under your care. You have my word as Master Iroh's apprentice that I will not share any information I learn with others.”

Korra was surprised to see this side of Asami. Usually, she was kind and a little on the clumsy side. This was an interesting thing to see. If anything it stirred up her insides.

“We will take your word apprentice.” Korra's father said.

“Now Korra.” The alpha turned to her.

The shifter tensed up at the call of her name. She tried to mimic her sorceress' confidence.

Her father took a deep breath before speaking. “Korra, you disobeyed my orders and rushed out on your own. Not only that, you fought a Lone and in the process, you were marked by his stain. This should be enough for me to banish you from our lands. What do you have to say about this? And before you answer, daughter of mine, the warriors gathered here will judge you on your response. If they find it to be lacking I will have no power on what they decide. So think about it.”

Korra felt her confidence waver. She looked around the room, all eyes were on her. Whatever she said could determine her fate.

Korra took a deep breath before speaking. “I know there is little I could say to defend my actions. I know that what I did seemed out of line. I disobeyed our alpha's order after all. But if I hadn't Asami wouldn't be here today. If I wouldn’t have gotten there when I did. That piece of shit would have raped and killed Asami!” Korra felt her wolf in her growing angry at the memory. “He was on my mate, I'm sure you all can agree with me when I say you wouldn't want another defiling what is yours. I did what I had to do to protect what is mine.”

Korra felt Asami's hand on her clenched fist. She didn’t even realize she was clenching her hands so tight. Korra relaxed and straightened her posture. She looked at her sorceress and she gave a small approving nod.

The room broke out into whispers. Hopefully, her words would carry weight in their decision. Korra tried to pick up on what they were saying but quickly all chatter ceased when her father slammed his hand on the wooden desk.

“Silence!” he shouted with a growl. Everyone fell silent, their shoulders hunched.

“Korra” he growled her name. Korra hunched her shoulders. “Are you saying this woman is your mate?” he pointed at Asami.

Korra growled back stepping in front of Asami. Neither she nor her wolf liked the way her father was pointing at Asami in a threatening manner. Her worst fear has come to pass. Somehow she knew her father would react like this to news that the sorceress was her mate. It was uncommon to find a mate outside of the shifters. Katara had been the last known to find her mate in a human male. To find a mate that was not of their kind and another female at that spelled death for her lineage. In that sense, she understood her father’s anger. But Asami was her mate and she would rather die than to be separated from her.

“Yes father, she is my mate.” Korra growled.

Tonraq's growl grew in volume. Korra tried to match it but it was so weak compared to his. Yet none of that mattered, she was protecting her mate. If she had to fight her father she would.

Suddenly the doors behind her burst open. From them came her mother, anger written across her face.

“Tonraq calm yourself. She is our child!” She shouted at the alpha. He turned to her giving her an angry growl. Senna was unfazed by it, she held her head high. After a few tense moments, her father stopped growling and took a deep breath.

“Dasaq take Korra to the hold. Keep her there while a decision is made. As for the woman, she is not allowed to leave Katara's home under any circumstances.”

Dasaq rose from the table signaling the male and the female beside him to rise with him. They walked towards Asami and her. Korra did her best to protect Asami. She flashed her teeth giving the trio a warning growl.

“Come on Korra don’t make this any harder than it should be. Everything will be fine.” Dasaq said but his words brought little comfort. She knew it was a lie. Everything was not going to be fine. Dasaq and the other male grabbed Korra holding her down, while the female went to Asami. Korra struggled to break free but the men were too strong. Panic was starting to set in. She and her wolf wanted to protect her sorceress. She thrashed around in an effort to break free as they dragged her to the hold.

“Korra look at me” she heard Asami call out to her.

Korra managed to lock eyes with Asami. She looked calm under the situation. “I’ll be fine Korra. Please calm down.”

At the words of her mate, she stopped struggling. Before they took her away she looked at her mother, the only person she trusted at that moment. She gave her an understanding nod before she was whisked away to the hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I am from we got a saying "Sí no es Juan, es Pedro" meaning if is not one thing is the other and poor Korra just want to mate with Asami but always gets interrupted lol.   
> Well, I hope you like this chapter if you did or didn't leave a comment bellow they are very very very much welcomed. :)   
> See ya all next month.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the wait, I know its been a little more than a month since the last update.  
>  ~~I wanted to get this out before I have to go AFK for a little while due to personal stuff so this hasn't been edited properly.~~  
>  With that in mind. Thing are gonna get a little weird, like cactus juice weird.
> 
> A character I introduced back in chapter 2 makes an appearance here, the young male shifter Denka who went to the hunt with Korra. You all remember that guy right?

Korra walked around her cell, frustration eating away at her. Through a small hole in the wall she could see that the sun was almost setting. It had been almost an entire day since she had been put in the hold. _Me, in the hold ha!_ She told herself not believing her luck. They only use the place for those who had committed a serious crime, like stealing, disobeying orders or killing.  
  
“Would you stop it, you’re making me dizzy Korra.”  
  
Korra snarled at the shifter across her cell. He was laying in the darkness but Korra knew who he was. “Shut it Denka. No one asked for your opinion.”  
  
The other shifter stood up grabbing the bars to his cell. He leaned forward revealing his face to Korra. She was taken by surprise when she saw his face. He had scars running from his nose to his cheek. His eyes were the most disturbing; one of his eyes was yellow as a wolf the other, its normal shade of blue. She didn’t know what had happened to him. He looked and smelt different through.  
  
“I didn’t ask to be put in here. Besides, I was here longer than you.” He said irritated.  
  
Korra grabbed the bars and glared at him. “I don't give a shit if you’ve been here longer than me. I shouldn't be here.” she snapped back.  
  
“Oh, but you are, and there's nothing you can do about it. You are stuck here until they decide what to do with you. Now keep it down I'm trying to sleep.” He went back into the darkness.  
  
“What happened to you Denka?” Korra asked him.  
  
“Nothing that concerns you oh daughter of the alpha.”  
  
Korra ignored his response, he was bitter about what happened to him that much was certain. She could only guess he got into a fight with someone and lost. That still didn’t explain the discoloration in one of his eyes. Korra went to the corner of her cell were she sat down. Even if Denka was being as ass, he was right. There was nothing she could do while she was in the hold. The only thing she could do was wait. She only hoped that Asami was safe in Katara's care.  
  
Night soon fell. The hold grew colder and no blanket was offered by the guards.  How she wished she was near her mate holding her in her arms basking in her warmth. It has been only a day and the anxiety of being unable to be with her sorceress was driving her and her wolf mad. The window to bond with her was slowly closing. She didn’t know what would happen to a shifter if they didn’t bond with their mate in time. She should have asked Katara when she had the chance.  
  
Korra rubbed her shoulders trying to stay warm. It was growing colder still in her cell to the point where she was shivering even with her coat. She could use the extra fur her wolf form provided. Shedding her clothing she shifted to her wolf. The thick fur instantly warmed her but it bought another problem, the confined space of the cell did not please the nature of her wolf. She began to scratch and sniff the cell. Then her nose caught Denka’s scent, her lips curled into an angry snarl.  
  
_Lone._ She smelled the disgusting stench of a lone mixed with Danka scent. _So that's what happened, he must have tangled with a Lone and got himself infected with the stain._ The male wolf seemed to ignore her growls. He merely sat in the corner of his cell curled up looking at her intensely with his miss-matched eyes. His stare put her on edge, with a warning growl she went to the far corner of her cell. She knew she would sleep little that night knowing there was a Lone across her cell.  
  
Korra sprang awake with the sound of the guard hitting his axe against the metal bars of the empty cells. They were quickly told to shift back and get dressed for their sentences have been decided. Korra didn’t argue until she was told to turn around and had her hands bound behind her back. She tried to argue but no one listened to her.    
  
She and Denka were escorted out of the hold and out the back, away from prying eyes. She counted five guards, all armed with bows and spears. Such an excessive use of precaution for two young shifters. They moved toward the woods behind the village. Korra had a bad feeling about their direction. Only the forbidden forest laid back there and not even she dared to venture into it.  
  
In her youth she had foolishly gone near the border, she saw things she couldn’t quite explain. When she asked her father he told her how in that forest the first shifter was born. How evil spirits cursed the moon for granting that power to humans and now it was a dark and forsaken forest.  
  
Her father came into view farther down the path. She and Denka were pushed before him. He looked down on both of them, glaring at Denka the most.  
  
“You both have been stained by lone. Even though our healer said the stain is gone from your bodies we can’t be sure if you do not pose a threat to everyone else. We’ve come to the conclusion that you are a danger to the tribe. As such both of you will venture into the forbidden forest and be judged by the spirits. Whether you live or die will be up to them.” He said voice booming with authority.  
  
“Dad, you can’t be serious.”  She said distraught. She felt this was more than being stained by a Lone. The fact that he knew Asami was her mate was also weighed.  
  
“I'm sorry Korra this is the only way.” there was a crack in his alpha bravado when he addressed her.  
  
She looked at Denka who was already being moved to the edge of the forbidden forest. He didn’t fight back, not a shout of protest, only acceptance. _Did he want this? To be cast out into a fate worse than death._ They cut the ropes that bound him, without a care in the world he rubbed his wrist and went on to the forest. Soon he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
It was her turn next, they pushed her to the tree line where they cut her free. She turned around only to be met by spears.  
  
“Dad…” she tried to call out to her father. With a sad look, he turned around giving his back to her. Korra felt betrayed, after all for her own father to turn his back to her symbolized that he cast her out he didn’t recognize her anymore.  
  
She snarled angrily. She had no other choice, if she walked forward she would be killed by her own people, behind her laid a place of certain death. Her only thoughts laid with her mate now. She had to find a way back to her.  
  
“Father! Promise me you’ll keep her safe. She is my mate whether you approve or not. I will be back for her!” She shouted at him when he didn’t respond she turned around walking into the forbidden forest.  


* * *

  
  
Bolin watched from high above the sky his silent flight allowed him to go by unnoticed. When Asami came back to the healer’s home she looked so worried, so worried he thought someone had died. Turns out Korra was taken away leaving a very distraught Asami behind. Bolin had seen firsthand how happy and full of life the apprentice looked around the shifter. He, like his brother, had watched Asami grow under the care of Master Iroh. She was very smart and a quick learner but there was always something missing from her. A spark of life in her soul Bolin would say. Korra changed all that. Yet with Korra gone Asami looked so lost.  
   
 When Asami asked him to keep an eye on Korra, he was happy to help, anything to ease her mind. Now he watched as the shifters forced Korra to go into the dark forest. There was something very powerful that stopped him from flying in any further.  
  
He needed to get back to Asami and tell her what happened. He dove down and flew towards Katara's home hopefully the old woman would know what the other shifters did to Korra. When he reached the home at the front door stood a guard armed with a long spear looking particularly bored. He didn’t like the shifters except for Korra and old lady Katara. It must have been his animal senses acting up, after all, they were large predators that could eat him in one bite. He flew around the back where he perched himself on a window. Giving a hoot he tapped the glass with his clawed foot.  
  
Asami stepped to the window opening it for him.  
  
“So did you find Korra? Is she okay?” She asked quickly before he could change.  
  
“Easy Asami. Korra is fine… I think.”  Bolin rolled his tired shoulders back. Flying always strained his back.    
  
“What do you mean ‘you think’?” Asami sounded angry.  
  
 Bolin held his arms up defensively. “I don't know Asami. She was forced to go into this gloomy looking area. I couldn't follow her in. It was like something was stopping me from entering.”  
  
“Oh dear, that's not good.” At that moment Katara walked into the room.    
  
“Katara what do you mean? Is Korra in danger?” Asami asked. Bolin knew she was trying to control herself but she was slowing growing more and more anxious. It was strange to see the usually calm and collected Asami be like this.  
  
Katara sat on one of the chairs in the room. “What Bolin described is what we call the forbidden forest. It is the birthplace of our kind as well as the portal between this world and the spirits. Those who have ventured in there either never return or come out changed.”  
  
“That's not good.”  Bolin said. He looked at Asami who was at a loss for words. Bolin didn't like to see the apprentice like this. “Asami. Before going Korra said she'll come back for you. I believe her.” Bolin tried to offer comfort to the apprentice. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
“I hope so Bo, I hope so.”  


* * *

  
  
Korra was growing more and more paranoid the deeper she went into the forbidden forest. She was constantly checking behind her for something, anything that might pop out at her. The dark forest was an eerie place. Nothing was alive in it, the trees were black as if a fire had consumed them long ago, leaving an empty shell behind. The most freighting thing about the place was that there was no sound aside from her own footsteps on the snow. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt something whoosh pass her. She turned going into a fighting stance, but there was nothing there.  
  
“Get it together Korra. There's nothing out here. Just some old tales.” She tried to convince herself but her words fell short, she believed in those tales.  
  
She kept moving forward trying to find an exit. She needed to get back, prove her father wrong. Prove that she wasn't a danger to her people and most importantly to her mate.  
  
“Why do you persist young wolf?” Korra stopped in her tracks when she heard the distorted disembodied voice of a man.  
  
“Who's there!” she shouted looking around for the source of the voice but all she saw around her was dead trees. No reply came. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity she continued to walk forward eye darting left and right.  
  
“You are a disappointment to them.” The same voice whispered in her ear. Korra jumped to the side hitting her back against a tree. _What the hell is going on!_ She was starting to panic, her breathing short and labored as her eyes scanned the area. _I need to get out of here!_ Not soon after the thought crossed her mind she felt cold hands wrapping around her waist and shoulders. They held her in place against the tree. Looking down she saw more dark hands coming out of the tree beginning to fuse together. She screamed but one of the hands muffled her voice.  
  
“You’ve always been a disappointment Korra. Running off doing your own thing. Always getting into trouble. There was only one thing your father wanted from you and you throw it in his face by finding a mate in a human female.”  
  
_Shut up!_ She struggled to get out but her efforts were fruitless. She was being consumed by the tree and there was nothing she could do about it. No amount of strength she possessed could free her.  
  
“Disgrace! You were stained by a lone!” The voice shouted enraged. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried. She felt weak and useless. For as strong as she thought she was, there was nothing that could save her now. The voice was right, not only was she a disappointment she was also a disgrace to her people.  
  
She silently wept, her whole body was almost consumed by the tree now. Only her eyes and nose remained free from its bark. _Is this how I die? Alone in a forsaken forest?_  
  
“Have you forgotten your promise young wolf?” a different voice asked. This one calm, female in nature.  
  
_"What promise? I just want this nightmare to end!_ "She said in her head as she struggled to break free.  
  
“Are you quick to forget young wolf? You promised her!” The female voice grew angry. “Or was that a lie to get your way, to fuck her and then leave her when you had your fill.”  
  
_Her? Is she talking about Asami?_  
  
_“No! It wasn't a lie! I promised I will protect her until the day I die. I want to be with her. Not because she is my mate. I want to be with her because I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. Please, I just want to be with her. I want to protect her. There's no stain in me. Help me, please. Get me out of here!”_ Korra begged the female voice to help her. She poured her heart and soul into her plea. The voices went quiet, the bark had stopped consuming her.  
  
The hope that her nightmare was over soon came crashing down as the bark closed around her eyes consuming her completely. She was then plunged into darkness, her body sent adrift in it.     
  
“Is this really the end?” She said to herself as she drifted in the darkness. “I just wish I could have seen her one last time.”  
  
“Don’t give up so easily Korra.” Another voice said. She looked around in the darkness. In front of her a small blue light was floating just out of reach.  
  
“Easy for you to say you’re not floating in never ending darkness.” She said sarcastically to the blue light.    
  
The blue light floated around her coming in close enough for her to catch it. Korra tried to but it always slipped from her fingers. After a few useless attempts, she gave up. She crossed her legs and arms floating in the darkness. She looked around only the blue light was around her, her gut was telling her she was falling but there was no end in sight.  
  
“What is this place anyway?” She asked the blue light. It would seem that this light was more helpful than the other voices that tormented her earlier.  
  
“This is nothingness.” The blue light replied moving to her right.  
  
“That doesn’t make sense at all.”  
  
The blue light flew behind her head and with more force than she expected it smacked the back of her head.  
  
“Ouch! What the hell.” Korra winced holding the back of her head.    
  
The blue light zipped in front of her again and this time glowed brighter for a moment.  
  
“What are you? And what are you doing?” She asked.  
  
The blue light took a while to reply. “Brace yourself.” The light warned a little too late, Korra hit the ground hard.  
  
When Korra opened her eyes she saw a barren landscape, gray sky above. In front of her laid a great tree with no leaves on it. Korra stopped trying to make sense of the forbidden forest, it was all strange and ever changing. First, she was in dead trees, then the ‘nothingness’ as the blue light had called it, now this place. Korra looked around for the blue light the only thing in this place that talked to her. After she touched the ground she hadn’t seen it, it just disappeared.  
  
“Hello, light? Are you there?” She asked, yet no one replied. Korra gave a defeated sigh. Nothing made sense, but she still needed to find a way out. The only option she had at the moment was to go for the tree.  
  
When Korra was nearing the tree she felt her wolf stir inside of her freezing her in place. Her instincts were telling her she was being hunted. Her nose flared scenting the air around her, she could barely smell a familiar scent but she couldn’t place it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  The scent became clearer. Lone! Korra opened her eyes just in time to see the lone wolf jumping at her. Out of instinct, she brought her right arm between the wolf and her throat. Powerful jaws clamped on her forearm as they fell to the ground. Korra screamed in pain as the powerful teeth tore through her flesh digging deep into her arm. She needed to break free from the grip. She ignored the pain in her right arm as she began to punch the lone face with her free hand. After a few repeated punches and a knee to the gut, the lone let go of her arm.  
  
Korra quickly moved away from the lone as she struggled to stand up. Her right arm was throbbing painfully. She glanced down to inspect the damage. It was bleeding badly, she couldn’t move her fingers.  Why is there a lone in this place!  Korra thought to herself. She glared at the lone with pure hate. That’s when she noticed the lone wore a familiar scar.  
  
“Denka?” she gasped not believing it, that the lone in front of her was him.  
  
The lone only growled at her bearing his teeth. Korra couldn’t believe it. Denka, a member of the tribe had turned into a lone.  
  
_“There's nothing that can be done for him, his spirit is corrupted. You must end him.”_ The voice of the blue light said in her head. Korra was taken by surprise when she heard it.  
  
Yet she didn’t have time to question it before Denka took a step forward causing Korra to take one back. She didn’t want to fight Denka, let alone kill a member of her tribe. What the blue light was asking of her was impossible.  
  
“There’s got to be another way. I can’t kill him.”  
  
_“I’m sorry Korra you have to kill him if you wish to get out of this place.”_ The voice said.  
  
Denka sprinted forward with the full intent to kill giving her no choice but to fight back. At the last possible moment, she side stepped kicking him on his side with all her strength. Denka yelp as he landed on his side.  
  
“Denka please listen to me. This is not you. Fight it!”  She tried to reason with him but her effort was in vain, he stood up lunging at Korra again.  
  
Korra growled frustrated. She avoided Denka by jumping to the side. She had no choice without thinking she shifted into her wolf. A painful change since her arm was injured. On three legs, she charged into Denka’s exposed back. She clamped her jaws on his hind leg ripping fur and flesh with her teeth. Denka fell to his side crying in pain. Her wolf knew he was exposed, she wanted to go for the kill. She moved quickly clamping down on the other wolf’s throat. She just had to bite a little more and she would crush his throat ending his life. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to it. It wasn’t his fault he turned into a lone.  
  
_“There must be another way to save him. There must be.”_ Korra begged the voice in her head. Denka didn’t deserve the damnation of becoming a lone.  
  
A light almost blinded Korra. She saw nothing and felt nothing but she heard the voice as clear as day in her mind. “You value his life even though his spirit is corrupt. Perhaps there is salvation for him. Release his spirit from his body so that I may try and purify him.”  
  
Korra was saddened by the voice’s response. In the end, she had to kill Denka but at least his spirit wouldn’t be doomed if she were to believe the voice. Something deep inside of her told her to trust the voice.  
  
_I’m sorry Denka, I only wish your spirit finds peace._ With those final words, she bit down on his throat. Blood gushed out of the large bite making Korra feel sick to her stomach. She felt Denka's last breath leave his body before she let go of his throat. She took a few steps back looking at the bloodied body of the shifter.  She had just killed one of her own. If wolves could cry she would be crying right now. With grief in her heart, she threw her head back giving a long painful howl. When she finished howling she looked up at the grayed sky. Thousands of glistening lights danced about, all originating from Denka’s body. Somehow she knew, she knew that was Denka’s spirit leaving his body drifting into the sky above.  
   
_“It is done Korra. His spirit resides in the stars now.”_ The voice said with a hint of sadness in its voice. The voice gave her a moment before speaking once again.  
  
_“You must get going now Korra. You have a duty you must fulfill. We will speak again soon.”_  
  
The world around her went into darkness taking Denka’s body with it. She wondered what happened to it but in a strange place like this, she only hoped that his body was laid to rest properly. A path shined before her, she finally had a way out. It took the death of someone but she could finally get back home, back to Asami. Yet the words of the voice still lingered in her head. What was this duty she had to fulfill? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much anxiety writing this chapter and the feel oh gods. Why must I do this?  
> Also It has dawn on me that it's been almost a fucking year (10 months to be exact) since I started to write this and we're only in chapter 10! So I've been thinking of trying to update more frequently... now don't take my word for it but I'll try people. I'll try to get more chapters out. 
> 
> So with that, see you guys soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the 3 month wait stuff happens.  
> To make up for it here a chapter I've been waiting to put on paper ever since the beginning of this story.  
> Hope you all enjoy~

For three days Asami shadowed Katara as she helped heal the injured shifters that came to her. It gave her the opportunity to learn more about them. She even helped in making medicinal tonics and ointments tailored to shifters. Asami took note of it all, knowledge was precious, and even though she couldn’t share it she knew it would come in handy someday. Not much was known about the shifters and it was interesting how different they were from humans. 

Aside from the medicine the old shifter also spoke about their culture and way of life. Particularly about mating, after all she was part of it now. 

“Asami. What are your thoughts on being Korra’s chosen mate?” The old shifter had asked as she drank her tea at the dinner table. 

Asami had almost choked on the piece of meat in her mouth, the question was so sudden.

 “What do you mean? I don’t understand.” 

“I think you do.” The old woman simply smiled. 

Asami looked down at her plate trying to find the right words. Of course she had thought about it. She found it odd that Korra had chosen her. She was, to an extent only human, her lifespan was short compared to shifters. If Asami could unlock her magic she could live together with her but that was assuming Korra would come back from the forbidden forest. Asami needed Korra to unlock her magic without her she was useless. But beyond that, this mate thing, it was as if Asami and Korra were meant to be, two halves of a whole. It became clear as the days without her grew longer and longer. 

 “I smell anguish. She'll come back child, have faith. ”   

Her heart ached. She felt empty and lost without Korra by her side. Over dinner, Katara had commented that it was normal for her to feel that way. She hadn't bonded with her mate which explained the extreme emotions she was feeling. The bonding would connect them and put her feelings at ease. 

But Asami wasn’t the only one suffering from the shifter being gone. Korra's mother came to Katara's home the first night, distraught that her own mate had allowed his only daughter to be cast out.  She had come to the old healer demanding an explanation. She gave Senna the same answer she had given Asami. 

“The stain can run deep. I was certain Korra's was gone but the others didn't want to risk it. In the end, my voice cannot overrule the decision of the many. Have hope that she'll return to us soon.”  

She was right, it was the voice of two versus the many. They could only wait and hope that Korra would come back to them unharmed. Asami sighed as she made herself comfortable on her bed. At least sleep could put on hold her anxious mind. 

Asami knew the moment she was dreaming. She looked around and only saw darkness. For the past three days, her dreams were like this accompanied by a sense of loneliness and loss. Asami walked aimlessly through the dark searching yet she always found nothing. This time though, a path lit before her. With no other choice, she followed the endless path. This dream felt different for some reason. In some subconscious level, she was searching for something, yet the path dragged on. She moved at a steady pace wondering where the path lead. 

Then, off in the distance, she saw something walking in front of her. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look. She gasped when she saw the familiar brown wolf moving further and further away. 

“Korra!” Asami called out but the wolf kept walking away.  She grew desperate, not wanting to lose Korra she ran. She ran as fast as she could but every step she took the distance between her and her wolf grew. 

“Wait! Korra!” Asami called out but her words fell on deaf ears. The wolf kept walking away head hanging low. 

White specks began to fall around her as she raced after the wolf. She squinted when one of them landed on her eye. When she opened them again she was transported to a snowy forest. Asami stopped and looked around perplexed at how the scenery had changed. It was then that she noticed that Korra was nowhere to be seen. All that surrounded her was a ghostly winter forest. 

Asami felt a sharp pain in her chest, tears began to form in her eyes. _Why do I miss her so much?_ Asami cried. Her emotions were too raw in this dream scape. The effect of not being bonded with Korra was too much for her. She tried to remain as calm as she could but here, in this dream, those feelings were too real. Asami dropped to her knees. What could she do? She was so useless, no magic, no nothing. She was a simple human who stubbornly wanted to be a sorceress.

 A howl rang through the forest, the hairs on the back of her neck stood as every fiber of her recognized the cry. Asami felt someone to her right, anxious she turned to see Korra’s wolf sitting down, back straight, cautiously looking at her from a distance. Asami gasped when she saw her eyes though, instead of her blue they were glowing white. 

“Korra?” Asami asked. The wolf merely looked at her unmoving. Asami began to slowly make her way to her. The closer she got, the more confident she was it was her. _Why is she just standing there? Her eyes, why are they glowing white?_

 Asami got close enough to reach out and touch her but as she inches near her she disappeared. Like a mist, slipping through her fingers. 

“No!” Asami cried out grasping at the vapor trail of what used to be Korra’s image. Asami slumped down tears flowing freely. It was a cruel joke, she already missed her mate yet her mind played tricks on her. 

When she awoke from her dream Asami was feeling tired and numb. It took her a couple of minutes to actually sit up from the bed where she sat there unmoving, staring at the window. 

“…Sami…Asami!” She heard someone calling her name. She turned to Bolin who was shaking her trying to get her attention. 

“Asami what’s wrong?” He asked concerned written across his face. Asami just looked at him unable to speak. A small part of her wanted to tell him about her nightmare but she couldn't speak. She returned her gaze to the snow covered window. The tranquil scene outside was calling out to her. It was strange but she felt the need to be out there. 

“I’m sorry Bolin. Could you leave me alone for a while?” Asami barely recognized her own voice when she spoke. It sounded dejected.  

With a hesitant nod, the familiar backed away leaving the room. Asami sat there looking out the window. 

* * *

 

Korra was certain she was out of the forbidden forest when the smells of the village hit her snout. The cool caress of the winter wind touched her fur giving her goosebumps. Inside the forbidden forest, there was no smells not even the feeling of cold or hot, it was a void of nothingness. She took a deep breath taking in all the scents the forest provided, _home._   But was it really home? Her own father had cast her out, did she have the right to go back to the village like nothing had happened?  Korra was still angry at what he had done to her but her mate was still there. 

Korra's stomach grumbled loudly. _How long have I've been there?_ She asked herself looking over her shoulder. Looking back made her uneasy, she didn't want to go back there anytime soon. She wanted to put as much distance between her and it as possible. 

Korra needed to eat first. She had two options. One, go back to the village and face her father. Korra shook her head; she wasn't ready to do that. Yet her mate was there and she needed to get back to her. _Patience, she is safe as long as she is in the village._ With that thought in mind Korra she made her way to her safe refuge. 

* * *

 

Asami tripped yet again over an upturned root hidden by the ankle high snow that had piled up. She reluctantly stood up brushing the snow off her hands and knees. She was out of her mind. She was out in the forest ill equipped to face whatever nature might throw at her. It was very unlike her, she was always meticulously prepared before doing something. Yet here she was out in the forest because she was unable to bear the emptiness she was feeling. 

That morning she had slipped out of Katara's home through the window, moving quickly into the dense forest. With the help of a concoction that she made to hide her scent she avoided capture. Yet hours of walking had left her lost in the forest. She didn’t know the way back or where she was going her only guide a gut feeling. 

“What am I doing?” Asami asked herself watching her hot breath materialized in front of her. It was cold and it would only get colder as the daylight faded. She had no food or any means to keep warm aside from her heavy coat and boots. She was a fool, a fool who couldn’t ignore the feeling that she should be out there. She ran with no proper plan and now was completely lost. With a deep sigh she continued to walk, no use would come from standing still. She needed to find shelter at least, the sun was quickly disappearing. She would be dead once the temperature dropped even further if she stayed out unprotected. 

Just as the last light was about to fade away she spotted a small entrance between some rocks. It was big enough for her to squeeze through. The cave could keep her away from the elements, but there was also the fact that any animal could be thinking the same thing. She carefully approached it, fishing out one of her grenades from her bag. Once at the entrance, she screamed into the cave and waited. When nothing came out rushing she made her way in. 

_It's really dark. Wish I could create a light._ Asami thought to herself moving ever so slowly into the hole. She had to work with what she had though her eyes would soon adjust to the dark. She used her hands to feel around making her way deeper inside. Asami noticed how warm it was compared to the outside, which was strange. When she rounded a corner, she noticed a flicker of light. Maybe she wasn’t so alone in this cavern after all, yet with little option, she decided to head towards it. Asami felt the wall in front of her and had ducked down to continue forward. She entered an open area where she could stand at full height. She was surprised to see the burning embers in a fire pit. Someone had been there and by the looks of it recently too, she only hoped whoever it was wouldn't come back too soon. Even still Asami prepared herself for the worst. 

With the little light from the embers, she spotted some tinder and firewood in the corner of the room. It was easy enough to get the fire burning again. She smiled happily when the fire’s warmth hit her cold skin. Shrugging her heavy coat off her tired shoulders Asami began to survey her sounding. 

The first thing she noticed was how well ventilated the cavern was. She could see the smoke of the fire disappear through a slit on the rocks above. 

“I won’t die from the smoke that's a relief.” She said to herself. Her eyes traveled to the opposite end of the fire pit where she spotted a bed. It was lined with furs much like the one Korra had given her to use at Iroh's home. Above it, on a small ledge, she spotted some wood carvings that caught her eye. She moved closer picking up the very detailed carving of an elk. Whoever did it had skill, capturing every detail of the animal down to its large antlers. Next to the elk was a roaring bear standing on its hind legs again the detail was impeccable. The last of the carving was a barely started peace. The only thing recognizable was the figure of a human but beyond that, there wasn't much to look at. 

Asami carefully placed the elk carving back on the shelf and continued to look around the cave. The more she looked the more apparent it became that whoever used this cave was a shifter. Asami only hoped that it was someone from the southern tribe and not a Lone. She sat next to the fire warming her cold body. She would have to stay awake not knowing who might come she needed to be alert. But she was tired from all the walking she had done. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. 

The first thing Asami’s mind registered was how comfortable she was. Yet a small part of her mind told her shouldn't be, she wasn’t alone. She awoke startled, cursing herself for falling asleep knowing someone would eventually come to this place. She searched around for her knife but it was nowhere to be seen. She panicked when strong hands held her shoulders. 

“Easy Asami. Calm down, you're safe.” She froze.  _It can't be…_ She slowly turned around fearing that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Korra in front of her. She looked healthy, alive, and very much real. It was too much of a coincidence. What were the odds that she would stumble on a cave and find the very person she was looking for? 

“Korra?” Asami reached up wanting to touch her. She hesitated for a moment, afraid that she'll disappear just like her dream. 

When Asami's hand touched Korra's warm cheek she was certain that she was real, it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. The anxiety and loneliness she was feeling in her chest eased away. She surged forward wrapping her arms around Korra's neck glad to see her. 

Asami could see she wasn't the only one suffering from their separation, Korra was too. All the worries she carried seemed to slowly ebb away as she hugged her back taking a deep breath. She was taking in her scent like she'd done many times before.  Asami did the same, even though her senses weren’t as sharps as the shifters she needed to feel Korra with all her senses. She felt like a part of her finally returned. 

Asami felt Korra move back from the hug, pressing her forehead against hers. “How did you find this place Asami? How did you find me?” Korra uttered quietly, disbelief laced in her voice. 

Asami pulled away just enough to talk to Korra yet not too far she needed the closeness. Her body craved for it. “I don't know, I just….I just felt so alone. I couldn't stand it anymore so I left. It was stupid of me, I know. But… ” Asami slumped her head. Yes, it was stupid of her to leave the safety of the village but who could blame her. 

“Shh, it's okay.” Korra cooed softly, her fingers skimming down Asami's hair tucking a strand of it behind her ear. With extreme care, Korra framed her face with her palms making her look at her azure eyes. “I'm just glad you are with me, that you are safe.” 

Asami looked deep into her eyes, the familiar blue she loved so much bright and full just like the summer sky. Her gaze traveled down to her lips, spirits she wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips against hers. Asami didn't dwell on the thought too long, she surged forward capturing those lips with her own.  It was a rough, desperate kiss, the need to feel, to know that it was real and not a dream fueling their frantic pace. Behind closed eyes, she saw the familiar twinkles that came from the magic deep inside her. Every fiber of her skin came alive wanting, needing to connect with her mate, the only person on this earth who could release that magic within her. 

Korra pulled away catching her breath. Asami let out a frustrated moan, more, she needed more. The shifter released a breathless laugh but the way her eyes traveled across her body, like a predator savoring her soon to be meal sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

“Patience. I want to taste every inch of you. Here, no one can interrupt us. We can take our time and truly bond.” She whispered as she slowly crawled forward making Asami lay down on the bed of furs. A satisfied smile curved the shifters lips. 

“Mine.” Korra growled brushing her lips onto Asami's. A wave of desire washed over Asami, pooling between her legs. The way she said mine to her, so raw, almost desperate, it aroused her. 

Korra kissed her way down her chin, giving a languid lick at the nape of her neck. Asami moaned softly, tilting her head to the side exposing herself to her mate who growled her approval. 

“Asami…” Korra whispered against her neck as her hands snaked under her shirt. Rough callused hands traced every inch of her midsection, the sensation setting her skin ablaze. Suddenly her clothes felt heavy on her skin. Sensing her discomfort skillful hands began to remove her clothes until she laid there naked before her mate. Asami felt Korra's burning gaze travel across her naked body, tracing every dip and curve. The tips of her ears burned from embarrassment. She’d never been so exposed to anyone before. Yet she wasn't uncomfortable with it. As strange as it still was, Korra was more than a key to unlock her magic, she was her other half. Without her, she was lost and alone. 

“You're beautiful my sorceress.” Korra hummed licking her lips. 

Asami tried to cross her legs yet Korra was quick to stop her, firmly pressing her hand on her thigh. From where her hand laid Asami felt the fluttering of magic coursing through her blood. Asami covered her breast, an almost fruitless effort to regain some modestly. 

“I would say the same thing but you are wearing far too many clothes my wolf.” Asami purred. There was no rush. She wanted to enjoy every minute she could with her. 

“Oh, I can fix that.” Korra said with a coy smile. 

She began to remove her own clothes, making a show of it. The sorceress bit her lower lip in anticipation. She has seen it all before. She was no stranger to Korra’s naked form. After all, the first time they met she was naked, back then it was just a matter of fact. Yet here, at this moment, it was sensual, erotic. When the ropes of muscles lining her shifter's abdomen were revealed to her the lust in her burned. She wanted to run her hands, her mouth all over that chiseled stomach. 

Korra tossed her shirt aside. “I love that look in your eyes Asami. Go ahead, I am yours just as much as you are mine.” 

Asami hesitated for a moment, she never done this before. Never been so intimate with another. She had read about sex of course. With the curious mind she had she would often sneak off in the many great libraries in search of those books while her master conducted his business. But those books only provided limited information on sex. None offered any information about what two women could do together. This was all new to her. 

She went by instinct, gliding her hands across the rock hard abdomen, she enjoyed every rise and fall of the muscles provided. Her attention shifted from her stomach to the white lines dotting her left side. She gently traced the smooth skin, feeling responsible for causing the imperfection in her body. She bore scars left by the Lone she had fought to save her life. 

Korra took her hand giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I wear them with pride Asami. I will protect you from anything. This. This proof that I haven't failed you. That I won't fail you.” 

She felt the conviction in her voice, saw the unyielding devotion to protect her plastered across her face. Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt the need to cry, but held back the tears. 

Korra took her hand she leaned forward kissing her palm. She trailed down her arms, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh. When she said she wanted to taste every inch of her, she wasn't kidding. Asami was adrift in a sea of sensations; everywhere her hands and lips were sparks shot through her body. There was an ache building between her legs, building and building with no end in sight. 

* * *

 

Korra couldn’t hold back her smirk when Asami squirmed beneath her when she sucked on the pale flesh of her inner thigh. She was burning with desire. The strong scent of her arousal filled Korra's lungs. She drew a long breath taking it all in. It was intoxicating, fueling her own arousal. She felt the ache between her own legs but dared not to touch herself. The needs of her mate came before hers. 

Asami, her mate. The reason why she went into the forbidden forest. The reason she was able to get out was here, in her den. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She knew Asami was at the village and under the watchful eyes of the others there was no way she could escape. Yet the clever woman had somehow managed to hide her scent and slip under the noses of the other shifters.  How she managed to find her den was beyond amazing. It was secluded and out of place. She should have been mad at the sorceress but having her in her den, safe and sound put her mind at ease. 

“Korra please…” Asami plead. The sound of her voice was like a hot summer breeze caressing her fur. Her legs spread wider, a cry to please her most feminine part. The exquisite scent of her entrance filled her lungs. Her wolf growled within her eager to claim what was hers. She held back wanting to savor the moment. 

Korra glanced up at Asami. Where she had kissed and licked her skin held a faint glow. She sensed the magic her sorceress carried within her wanting to burst free. Korra gave into her cry, giving a long languid lick to her core tasting her mate for the first time.  Instantly she knew she would never get enough of that sweet nectar. She sneaked her tongue between the slick folds flicking over Asami’s clit. The sorceress let out a cry, hips buckling forward. She tangled her hands in Korra’s hair holding her in place. Pride filled her knowing that Asami was willing to give herself to her. 

Korra feasted, drawing out more of that sweet nectar her sorceress provided, paying special attention to her clit. She fastened her lips around it and gave a long hard suck. Asami cried out her voice echoing around the cave as her tongue relentlessly flicked against it. 

Korra needed to hear more of her cries and pleas. She slid two fingers inside Asami’s wet entrance her fingers plunging deep while she lapped at her. Asami’s walls clamped tightly around her fingers. Her hips jerking forward meeting each thrust. The sorceress' broken moans echoed in her ears, desperate for release. 

“Korra please,” Asami pleaded again through half moans. “I need…” 

Korra looked up at the sorceress; through half lidded eyes she could see the emerald glow in her eyes. Korra gave her what she needed, she bent her head and sucked once more on her most sensitive spot, tongue flicking hard and fast. Asami walls clamped hard around her thrusting fingers, she cried out as her orgasm rolled over her fast and hard, so hard that her back arched and her hips ground against Korra's hand. It was a beautiful sight. Korra watched as Asami unraveled, the glow in her skin shining so brightly it almost blinded her. She slowed her tongue, giving long lazy swipes, pulling tremors from her lover. When Asami’s frantic breathing slowed down she relinquished her hold lying beside her. She pulled her close to her. 

Kissing her forehead she whispered tenderly. “I will cherish you forever my love.” She felt Asami raise her head, their eyes met, hers still shimmering like a thousand fireflies dancing in the summer night. 

“I love you Korra.” She whispered closing her eyes tucking her head under Korra’s chin. Korra laid there cradling Asami in her arms, where she belonged. No doubt the sheer force of her magic bursting free took a lot out of Asami, the sorceress needed to rest. Korra closed her eyes searching within herself. She could see the bond between her and Asami starting to mend, it wasn’t complete, but it was still there like a string waiting to be tied. She smiled knowing it won’t be long until that string became an unbreakable rope tying them together for as long as they lived.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss Magic sexy times see ya all next time this isn't over~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from the dead! Kind of...  
> I do want to apologize for the 6 month hiatus? Lots of crap happened aka as Two Hurricanes back to back hitting my little island of Puerto Rico (fuck you Maria!) Which left me and many others without power and with some serious PTSD with that whole ordeal. I had to move to the mainland where I am still adjusting to things around here. 
> 
> The story is not dead its just going to take a while to update so bare with me plz.  
> Enjoy my peeps.

 

 

Asami curled up to Korra’s side enjoying the warmth the shifter emitted. She was happy, the pleasant tingle from the sudden burst of magic that came with the wonderful orgasm still lingering on her skin. _My magic._ Asami smiled to herself, she finally saw what her master kept telling her through the years.

 If she concentrated, searched within herself, she could see the countless white orbs shimmering in the darkness. Some formed intricate patterns, others connected into chains disappearing into the darkness. With just a thought she could draw them together and use the energy to cast a spell.

Asami opened her eyes looking at the one who made all of it possible. She chuckled at the sight of Korra fast asleep a trail of drool cascading from her mouth. One of her arms was draped over Asami’s shoulder holding her close to her, the other tucked behind her head.

Asami placed her palm on her bare chest feeling the steady rise and fall that came with each breath she took. It was thanks to this woman, this shifter that she could finally use her magic. How was it possible, she didn’t know for certain. If she had to take a guess it was because she was her mate.

_Mate…_ Asami thought about how easily she'd accepted the role. It would be strange to tell another human that the woman beside her was her mate, like some animal out in the wild. They would call her crazy but that’s what they were. She couldn't deny the attraction she had for the shifter and Asami owed her so much.

Korra took a deep breath and yawn much like the wolf she was. “Hello my sorceress.” She smiled her voice low and raspy. Her words sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“My Korra, what big teeth you have.” Asami giggled. It was a silly joke but one she couldn't help say. She felt light like a weight was finally lifted off her shoulders.

“All the better to eat you with my dear” Korra replied pulling Asami into a tight embrace laughing along.

After their laughter died down Korra asked “How are you feeling? You kind of passed out on me.” Korra began a gentle caress on her arm. The simple act making Asami melt.

“I’m fine. Better than that fine actually. Look.” Asami closed her eyes and held out her hand above her uttering a spell that would delight her shifter. When she opened her eyes her hand began to glow white. From her years of studying she wasn't alarmed to fell a slight burn in her hand.  She began to wipe her hand across the ceiling like she was cleaning dust off a surface. Slowly the rocky surface above them began to disappear revealing the night sky above them. It was clear enough for them to see the stars. Beside her, Korra gasped. Asami turned her attention to the shifter. The look of amazement filled her with pride.

“Is that real?” She asked turning to Asami her blue eyes filled with awe and curiosity. She could tell that Korra wanted to see more, to know more.

“Very much real. It's a spell to see through things. Quite useful when you’re dealing with time-sensitive potions or other things.” She tried to be modest with her explanation. Even with her magic locked Asami had studied for many years on how to perform the spells committing them to memory. She was certain she could perform the basics spells without problems. Now that she could actually do them she was eager to show them to Korra.

“It’s amazing. Show me more.” Korra exclaimed.

Asami was happy to oblige, and she already had something in mind that they both would enjoy. It was an advance spell and the doubt that she'll mess up was in her mind, yet she wanted to please her wolf.

Asami rose to straddle Korra, instantly she felt the change of the shifters demeanor. She needed to properly thank her wolf for the wonderful gift she had given her. Her pale hands greedily explored the exposed flesh of her taut belly feeling the ropes of her abdomen. Instantly Korra's eyes darkened with desire. Asami knew the sight of her naked body would spark Korra's lust for her. Korra strong hands rested on her thighs tracing the shape of them. Asami felt powerful, she was able to rouse her wolf by the mere sight of her naked body.

“How about I show you something we both would enjoy.” She replied voice husky full of want. Asami trailed fingertips up Korra stomach and between her breasts enjoying her reaction. She wanted her, needed her again. The smoldering fire in the pit of her stomach flared to life.

“Oh, what have I done? I corrupted the sweet sorceress.” Korra chuckled unable to hide the sarcasm in her tone.

Asami laughed along. She liked her playfulness. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “I would say you freed me my lovely wolf.” She took her earlobe between her teeth gently nibbled it. Korra growled softly her hips bucking slightly under Asami.

Asami sat back up brushing her raven hair back aware of the way Korra was looking at her. Asami bit her lower lip. She wanted to test her newfound power yet the implications of testing them on another living thing worried her, especially her lover.

“Do you trust me?” she asked her, her voiced betraying her earlier confidence.

“Of course I do.” Korra replied with no hesitation. It took Asami by surprise how quickly she agreed. Korra nose flared catching something in the air she cocked her head to the side confused.

“You have doubt Asami. Why?” she asked concerned.

Asami sighed. “We just unlocked my magic. Testing it on inanimate objects it’s easy, I don’t have to fear mistakes. The spell I want to try on us…If I were to mess up I don’t think I'll be able to reverse what could go wrong.” She explained.

“Hey...” Korra cooed lifting her back from the furs. With the gentlest of touch Korra took Asami’s chin between her fingers making her look into her blue eyes.

“You are my mate, the other half of my spirit. I know it’s hard for humans to understand but by nature, we will always trust our mate. Sure there might be a few differences between us but nobody is perfect. I knew I could trust you the moment I knew you were mine.” Korra took her hand placing a tender kiss on the center of her palm.

“Aren't you scared of what might happen?” Asami asked looking into her blue eyes.

Korra took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “When I was in the forbidden forest I was scared. More frightened that I've ever been in my life. I heard things. Saw things that I can't even begin to explain. I remember falling into darkness. A darkness without end. I had given up hope that I would ever leave that place.”

Korra gripped her hand tightly drawing it to her chest just where her heart was. Asami listened to her. In the excitement of finding her, she hadn't questioned how she escaped the forest. Whatever she'd experienced in that place it was enough to startle the fearless shifter she had come to love. 

“A voice, a light, I don’t know how to describe it reminded me of what was important. It was you. You are the most important person to me. I don't care what my father says. We are meant to be together Asami. I put my trust in you, no matter the consequences.”

Asami leaned in resting her forehead against Korra's. “Are you sure?” she asked again.

“Absolutely sure.” Korra pressed a small kiss to her lips.

“Then close your eyes.” Asami instructed the shifter. She took the leap believing in Korra's trust. The shifter obeyed her command sitting perfectly still.

Asami took a big breath, if Korra believed in her, trusted her she had to believe in herself. The spell was one to unite their bodies and minds to a basic level, whatever she felt Korra would feel it and vice versa. She gently pushed Korra back, making her lay back down on the bed of furs.

Asami began to chant the long incantation, her hands moving in the space between her and Korra. Intricate patterns she'd memorized from her studies. Asami concentrated imagining a line connecting her mind with Korra’s. The first thing Asami felt was excitement. Her own or Korra's she didn't know for sure the spell wasn’t complete yet. She continued the incantation, her body coming alive with the magic surging through her. It took a great amount of concentration for her to keep her mind on the task. Using her magic, chanting the spell and making sure nothing was wrong was taxing on her. Yet she held strong seeing to the spell to the end.

Asami sighed when she finished the spell. She didn’t know how hard it was to actually perform a spell on another living being. She took a mental note for later. Now she wanted to see if it had worked.

Korra remained perfectly still under her. Asami leaned down ever so slowly brushing her lips onto hers, a test to see if she could feel the sensation.  What she felt was eagerness, Korra wrapped her arms around her holding her in place capturing her lips in a slow yet burning kiss.  Asami's got swapped up by the sheer intensity of the shifter’s desire. It was raw, animalistic in nature. It grew in her as their tongue fought for control.

Asami gave a throaty groan when she felt the sting of Korra nails raking her back, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for her to feel it the burn.

Korra suddenly paused surprised. “What kind of spell did you cast on us?”

Asami smirked. “A connection spell. We are now sharing what each other feels.” Asami kissed her again she wanted more, needed more.

“Very interesting.” Korra responded between kisses. Asami could feel she was planning on enjoying the newly formed bond.

“Very interesting indeed.” Asami gave her a quick peck on her lips. Moving her lips down her jaw to her neck. Korra’s need to dominate surged though Asami like a flame. It was disorienting but she drew upon it. She wanted to change their roles, she wanted to tame the wolf.

Asami felt the frustration from within Korra, her wolf wasn’t all too pleased. In turn, the woman growled softly. Asami could feel the conflicting natures within her mate, in the end, the human side was more dominant.

Asami flushed her body against Korra's smirking against the soft skin of her neck. “Mine.” she said matching the same tone that makes her body burn when the shifter said it. She felt the moment the heat rushed through Korra's body pooling between her legs like it was her own. She loved it, she loved the feel of Korra's flesh against her own. Asami licked the nape of her neck feeling the strong pulse beneath the feverish skin.

 

Korra's hands grasped her butt checks pulling her hard against her, the small friction on her clit drawing out a cry from Asami.

“I need you Asami.” Korra groans grinding Asami once again. “Spirits this is amazing. I love the way you are feeling against me.”

Asami bit Korra’s shoulder feeling the sting of it on her own. The dual sensation was too much for her brain to process. She’d almost came from the grinding. She needed to take back control before she lost it to the shifter.

“I said it was going to be something we both would enjoy.” Asami teased kissing down her shoulders to her breast. There she traced the outline purposely avoiding that taunt nipple. Korra growled fidgeting beneath her. Her teasing was driving both the woman and the wolf mad with desire.

“Asami…” Korra half growled as her hands drifted up her back to the back of her skull. Asami glanced up to meet the darkest blue eyes, full of lust. She matched her gaze, not wanting to be outdone by the shifter. Connected to Korra by the spell, she drew upon that need to be the lead, taking it for herself. It made her feel strong, powerful and in control. Something she was never able to experience for herself. Asami smirked at the shifter her before taking her erect nipple into her mouth giving it a long hard suck.

Korra moaned loudly her hands digging into Asami's hair, holding her head gently. Asami flicked and teased her nipple while her hands explored other parts of her lover’s body, slowly descending to where the shifter ached the most.

Asami shifted her body to allow herself to reach between Korra’s things. Korra responded to her touch spreading her legs eagerly. Somewhere during the night while she slept Korra has stripped, something Asami appreciated.  Her hand slid past the patch of curls, her fingers quickly coting in her wetness. With the lightest of touch, she found her clit causing her hips to buckle forward wanting more. Asami groaned feeling the jolt herself.

Korra grip on her head finally loosened. Asami rose brushing her hair to one side with her free hand while the other traced slow patterns on Korra core. A slow smile graced her lips as she took in the sight of Korra naked body squirming. Soft moans filled the cave as her fingers slowly toyed with her most sensitive spot.

Asami licked her dry lips, the sight was just perfect. “You're so wet my wolf. Whatever shall I do?” Asami asked her voice a smooth sensual purr. Her fingers slowly trailed down she could feel the wetness, the heat, the tightness waiting for her.

“…inside me.” Korra opened her eyes and Asami lost herself in their brilliant blues. “I need you inside.”

Asami was all too happy to oblige. She eased inside Korra wet entrance. First with one finger, then two, coating them with as much of her shifter’s wetness before plunging all the way forward. Korra moaned loudly, gripping the furs under her.

Asami bit her lower lip in an effort to keep her own cry of pleasure from overtaking her. She was experiencing Korra’s own pleasure through her body. Asami gave a tentative thrust, making sure to swipe her thumb over Korra’s clit as well.

Asami grinned in triumph as Korra’s body bowed. She trusted her fingers inside her mate, exploring the warmth of it. She hooked her fingers forward, searching for that spot that would make the shifter tighten. She grinned when she found a puffy, swollen place that made all the muscles in Korra’s sculpted stomach to tighten and her heels dig into the bed of furs.

“Fuck Korra, that’s the spot isn’t it?” Asami groaned falling onto Korra. Her fingers kept pumping faster and faster, the pleasure her mate was feeling coursing through her own body. Their breath came short and labored as Asami pumped her fingers deep within Korra. She felt the smothering heat deep within her ready to burst.  In unison they both cried out as a rush of heat spilled out from both of them.

* * *

 

What woke her was the killing intent her wolf felt. Korra shot up shifting into her wolf scenting the air beyond the cavern.  Something was out there, something dangerous. The urge to protect her mate cursed through her, her wolf wasn’t pleased that someone out there had interrupted her time with Asami.

“What is it?” Asami asked. Korra turned to her mate. She was gripping the furs that covered her body tightly. Korra felt the need to ravish her again swell within her. She looked so beautiful sitting there, her raven hair tussled from last night. Korra shook her head, it wasn’t the time to think of that, she had to control herself for Asami’s safety came first.

Korra shifted back into her human form to address her mate. “I sensed something out there. Something evil. I think there is a Lone but I’m not sure.”

Korra felt Asami’s fear like it was her owns due to the effect of the spell.

“Asami. I will protect you don’t worry.” She tried to reassure her.

Asami shook her head. “It’s not me I am worried about…It’s you. You're going after it aren’t you?”

“Yes, I have to...”  Korra gently lifted her chin so she could see into her emerald eyes. “Asami I need to know you'll be safe. Can you cast the same spell as Iroh's home?”

“No.” Asami answered honestly. “A spell like that takes time and skill I don’t have yet. I can try and put some safeguards on the entrance it should be enough to slow down anyone who tries to enter. I have defensive spells and the few grenades I brought with me if it comes to worse.”

“Good. You are strong Asami I know you can handle yourself but my wolf doesn’t like the idea of leaving you alone. We usually have our mates beside us or within the safety of the tribe. I'll go out and check if the lone is still out there, but I need you to be safe.” Korra turned to leave and face the unknown threat by herself.

Before she could shift and leave Asami surged up wrapping her arms around her waist holding her close to her. The Sorceress knew she couldn’t stop her even if she begged. She could feel the need to protect deep within her. Yet she feared for her she would be risking her life once again.

“Be careful Korra. Come back to me.”

“I will. Stay safe.” Korra said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Before she could say anything else Korra shifted and ran out the cave.

Korra could feel Asami within her she was scared yet determined. Korra sent a wave of reassurance to her. She loved Asami, and would do anything to protect her. She was grateful that the sorceress understood it was a fight between wolves a fight she couldn’t interfere.

Korra slowly came out of her den scanning for any danger. She could smell the faint stench of a Lone in the air. Yet she didn’t saw or heard it anywhere. Her instincts didn’t lie. Deep in her gut, she felt the dread and evil that was a Lone. She walked out surveying the area, the snow before her laid undisturbed. She inhaled deeply trying to pick up its scent, it was faint but it was coming from her right.

The trill of the hunt heightened all her senses as she tracked the lone. Like the skilled hunter she was, she stayed downwind making her steps as silent as possible. Though her fur didn't aid her to blend into her surroundings years of experience had thought her how to work around it.

Korra bit back a growl when the smell became stronger _. It’s near_ She thought to herself. The forest abruptly cut into a large clearing, she spotted a fallen tree she used as cover to survey the area. The scent was coming from the other side of that clearing. An obvious trap. Rushing out would be suicide, she already fought two Lone. They were strong, far stronger than she would ever be.

_“His spirit is corrupted.”_ The voice of the blue light echoed in her mind, remembering how she had to end Denka's life in the forbidden forest. A Lone's soul is corrupted, the only way to free it was to end its life. Yet how could shifters soul be corrupted? She had a taste of it. The dark thoughts, the anger, it felt wrong. It was thanks to her mate that she was able to ward off that evil.

Korra's ears wolf ears picked up the faint sound of a bow being drawn. She turned to the source to her right, up in a tree she saw a man taking aim at her. With a surge, Korra jumped over the fallen tree shed been taking cover. Where she once was an arrow embedded stood.  The man clicked his tongue displeased that he had missed his mark.

“I guess even a mutt like you wouldn’t go down so easily.” The man said reaching for another arrow taking an arrow from the quiver on his hip. He took aim.

Korra widened her stance bearing her teeth at the coward. He was a shifter no doubt about it, the way he stood on the tree branch, left side pressed against the thick bark was their way of hunting prey.

The shifter shoot at Korra making her jump back. “Imagine my luck finding the daughter of the southern mutt’s chief out here by herself.”

Something about the shifter struck a memory. She recognized the man but couldn’t remember where she had seen him before.

“Oh, how I wish I could kill you. It would be a fitting payback for what your father did to me!” He screamed her gripping his right thigh.

_What did my father do?_ Korra asked herself taking a good look at the shifter.

Korra was shocked when she finally recognized the shifter. He was one of the northern tribe shifters she saw at the edge of their territory before the first snowfall. Rakkai was his name she remembered him been a large muscular man full of male bravado. Yet what stood up on that tree was not the same man she saw back then, his build was smaller and leaner. His gaze full of spite. He must have fought her father when she warned him of their attack. Her father must have injured him so badly that he was unable to shift without excruciating pain. It was the only explanation Korra could think of that would affect his build so drastically.

“Unfortunately I don't have the time for you.” He said giving a loud whistle.

Korra sensed the danger before she saw it. Something crashed into her from her left knocking the air out of her lungs sending her flying. She hit the ground hard with enough momentum to slide a couple of feet. Korra winced in pain as she struggled to get up. Her legs were shaking but she stood nonetheless. Her blood ran cold when she laid eyes on what crashed into her. The gray lone stood where she’d been, bearing its teeth at her. Its glowing yellow eyes bore through her like a cold blade shaking her to her soul.

“Have fun with that mutt.” She heard Rakkai say. Korra didn't dare to take her attention away from the lone before her, if she did she would most likely die.

The lone snapped its teeth’s and launched itself with a speed that surprised Korra. She only had a single instant to move out its path. She quickly turned to see the lone a good distance away from her.  It was fast, impossibly fast.

The faint sting on her left flank caught her attention when she looked down red drops of her blood coated the snow below. Somehow the lone had gotten her. Korra could feel her wolf agitate.

Korra turned her attention to the lone, its eyes where wild, foam laced its teeth.  A shiver ran down her spine. It was as if the madness of the corruption had consumed him, she could sense the killing intent from it. She bared her teeth, ears pulled back, an angry growl serving as a warning, her wolf ready for a fight. Yet Korra knew better. She was relying on her wolf for the bravado. Truth be told she was frightened of what this lone would do. She’d never faced a creature so fast and so primeval.

The lone threw its head back and howled. The sound an agonizing cry between man and animal was painful to Korra's sensitive ears. Before she could think of a way to fight the lone launched itself towards her with blazing speed. It was as if time itself had stopped, one moment she was standing the next she had a heavy gray wolf on top of her. She didn’t have time to think only act, the lone’s teeth snap angrily down at her. Korra pushed with all four legs trying to pry herself from the lone. With all her strength she managed to push the lone off her and escape. As soon as she could Korra got on her feet and bolted for the woods. The clearing was this lone’s domain, staying there would be suicide. With sheer force, she managed to escape.

Korra weaved through the trees. She could hear the lone close behind her but the constant weaving presented the beast from closing in on her. Her plan was working but she couldn't run forever, she needed to come up with a plan to stop the lone. But how?

_“Stand your ground.”_ The familiar voice of the blue light filled her ears.

Startled, Korra narrowly avoided crashing into a tree when she heard the voice. She hadn't heard it since she'd left the forbidden forest and suddenly hearing it in her head again was startling.

_“I can’t fight it!”_ She replied to the voice in her head.

_“You will see the answer if you stop and look.”_   The voice said. Korra swore she heard a hint of annoyance in her voice.

With little option, Korra listened to the voice. She quickly turned right the change of direction should give her enough time to turn around and face the lone following her.  Whatever the voice had planned better work, if not she would be in a tough spot.

She turned around ready to face the lone behind her, her heart was hammering in her chest. Korra drew heavy breaths at first she didn't see the lone. The thought of her outrunning the lone crossed her mind yet she knew better. The beast was hunting her. If the roles were reversed she would use her environment to her advantage. Korra body tensed, all the muscles in her wolf ready for anything. Yet after a long silent moment, everything was eerily quiet.

_“Do not be fooled, it is out there. You need to look not only with your eyes but all of your senses.”_

_“What does that even mean!?”_ She shouted at the voice. Panic made her heartbeat spike. The lone was out there, and the voice was talking in riddles.

_“You must embrace your fear Korra.”_ It replied.

Korra was about to shout at the voice again but the sound of snow crunching to her left stopped her. When she turned to look she saw nothing.

_“It's toying with you, it knows you are afraid. You need to embrace it, if not I won’t be able to help you and your mate will be left defenseless.”_

Korra knew Asami wasn't completely defenseless, they have unlocked her magic after all. Yet there was a problem. They just bonded if she where to get killed by the lone that was hunting her, the grief would consume her mate. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath slowly releasing it. She wouldn't let that happen to Asami. She’d promised to come back to her and that is what she was going to do.

She concentrated on her breathing in and out slowly. The tension coiled in her wolf’s body slowly ebb away. The world around her slowly drifted away, the lone was still out there yet it didn’t matter she needed to survive this if she wanted to get back to Asami.

In her mind’s eyes, she saw the blue light swimming in the darkness within her. As she focused on it, it grew brighter overshadowing the dark. Its warmth filled her with a sense of peace, making the fog of her fear a distant memory.

_“My name is Raava. Spirit of light. I lend you my light so you will be able to fight the darkness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcomed :D


End file.
